Highschool DXDXDS
by Eternal4Ever
Summary: We all know the story of how the Red Dragon and White Dragon got transform into Sacred Gears, right? Well, that coundln't have been done wihtout the help of a big sacrifice of another powerful being. Who was it? Well, how about we look at it, after all, he is the first and only Dragon Slayer. (OCxHarem, A bit of elements from Testament of New Devil Sister)
1. Proluge before Supernatural

" **The time has come to wake up…."**

" **I must be prepared for what's next to come…."**

" **The Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou…. They will meet once again…."**

" **This time, I will be there after my long absences…."**

" **I must make sure they don't cause trouble to the innocent…."**

" **Even…. If I have to use that Magic!"**

* * *

* _RING RING RING*_

The school's bell sprung around Kuoh Academy, telling the students that break time has strated. Our point of view is the class 2B, where reside the 2nd year students. Inside were several students talking to each other about stuff they like. However, our view is a group of three boys who were circulated around one another.

"Hey, did you bring it?" a bald-headed boy ask.

"Heh, of course, I did." a boy with glasses answered the bald one.

"Well hurry up and show it!" yells the voice of a brunette haired.

The glasses one smirks as he takes out a magazine, "Here it is….the new volume." he says with excitement.

The other two put on a grin that only a pervert would do, but that was the case….. These guys are perverts. The magazine is about women doing erotic poses.

"Woohoo! Look at Maya, her tits are huge than before!" the bald one shouts.

"Wow! Look at Sakura, her body is smoother than before." says the brunette one.

"Cammy boobs have grown into a gorgeous E-cup!" the glasses one says.

They continue saying, ignoring the disgusting stares they were receiving from their class, especially the girls. These three, are the infamous Perverted Trio, why? You should know after the comments they say.

The bald boy is Matsuda. The guy is a complete pervert, too much. He could say the word _'Porno'_ and other things of the woman's body in front of a class and wouldn't care a bit what you think of him. Really disgusting guy.

The glasses one is Motohama. He's a guy that has a perfect photographic memory of girls heist, bust, and butt. A pervert that can say the size of any girls privates parts… Scary.

The last one is Issei Hyoudou. An ultimate pervert, he dreams to have a harem for himself. He is so dedicated to it, he literally will gladly say what his dream is and say boobs like they were the most important thing in the world.

This three, have united together on this remodel school and swore to become harem kings.

"Gah, those three are doing perverting things again, in the class no less." says a girl with brown twin side ponytail with red ribbons

"They are the worst." says another girl with peach color hair. She turns to look at someone. "Hiro, Naruse, can't you do something about them?"

"Yeah, I mean, they at least listen to you two." the twin haired says.

The people they ask this particular question was a young boy with brown hair, with a streak of red color on the side. His school outfit was open, revealing a green blazer underneath. And a beautiful crimson haired young woman with long, flowing hair, two pieces tied in pigtails with black ribbons, her bangs hanging down, framing her face, and her fringe ended just between her dark pink eyes, her school uniform was very tight, making her bosom press against her uniform. The boy had his head against the stool his resting while the girl was writing on her notebook today's work.

The boy looks at the peachy haired with his green eyes, "Katase, Murayama Ise is a lost cause along with those two." he says while scratching his hair.

"Besides, do you two really think they will stop after we talk to them, or that I'll even go next to them?" the crimson girl ask, looking at them with a tick mark.

This two, are Hiro Hyoudou and Mio Naruse, Issei's brother and sister.

Hiro has been with Issei since little, taking care of each other while their parent's work, which consists of them being overseas, they visit them on their free holidays, catching up with their sons. Anyway, back to Hiro, he is the older one by one minute. He just lived up with the fact that his brother is a pervert, but even so, he cares and loves him as a brother.

Mio, on the other hand, was adopted into the family, her mother died while giving birth and his father died of a heart attack. Leaving the red-haired alone with her cousin, but then, Hiro and Issei found them and take them in like sisters.

Ever since then, they all live in the same place since little. Or at least try to since Issei's perviness has caused him to be in bad terms with her. The brunette has apologized to her more times than him saying his favorite word, she does forgive him…. sometimes…. with some sort of punishments. Like burning some magazine porn, making him not say _'Oppais'_ for a week or making sure that he doesn't do anything perverted for a month… Yep, she's a real devil. That and another problem.

With that said, they managed to live in harmony…. Again, try to.

"Hiro! Look at this!" suddenly, the perverted trio appeared in front of the red-brunette with the magazine, showing an image.

"They have a Double G in here!" Matsuda says, drooling in excitement.

"There as big as two melons combine together!" Motohama says, his glasses shine.

"And there's another pair of them together, rubbing against each other!" Issei finished, causing the girls, except Mio, to walk away from the trio.

Hiro looks at them with an annoyed face. "Why are you three showing this on my face?" he asks them.

"Because you're into this kind of thing!" the all say, causing the red brunette to place his head on the table.

"...What I like is my business, so please, fuck off," he tells.

"Come on! Why don't you join us?! You could dream of having a Harem for your life!" Matsuda yells.

"I agreed, come on Hiro, join us on the road to become Harem Kings!" Issei says, while the other two yell, _'Yeah!'_ on the background.

Hiro just stood up, "Sorry you guys, while having a Harem is every man's dream, I don't need to be a pervert to do it or have it." he says, giving a serious face.

"Oh come! You practically are like us. Be a man and accept our offer! Been a pervert is the road to becoming a man!" Motohama says.

"Wrong, the road to be a man is when you take her to bed and do it," he says before dropping the truth. "Besides, perverts don't touch breasts, they dream about it."

When he said those words, the trio fall to his knees, crying in sadness. He was right, they never touch breasts, yet they brag about how they feel. Issei stood up with shaking legs, pointing at his brother while crying.

"So what?! You haven't touched or felt one either?!" he yells.

"True, it just shows that I at least will have a girlfriend while the three of you will be virgins forever." he bluntly says. It pierces the brunette's heart like an arrow, dropping on his knees with his friends.

All the girls in the room were satisfying themselves seeing the famous trio getting their dessert. If someone could at least control them for a bit, is Hiro and Mio.

Just then, the trio stood up, still crying and shaking fists. "If we stay virgins, all we have to do is make sure you are as well!" They shout together.

At that moment, Mio closes her notebook with enough force to catch the trio's attentions, "You three are nothing more than disgusting pigs, I still can believe my brother is part of this!" she says, standing up from her chair, her breast bounce at her moment.

"Ah~ Miss Naruse! Your breast are glorious as ever!" Matsuda says, hearts in his eyes.

"Hmm, it looks like they grow up a bit…. They are now 56." Motohama says while observing the chest area.

"Wow! Nice Motohama, I didn't even notice when they grow!" Issei says to his perverted friend.

As they discuss her breast, the red-haired flush in embarrassment quickly using her arm to cover her chest. Just then, Murayama and Katase appear in front of her, kendo sticks on their hands and pointing them at the perverted trio.

"You perverts! Don't you dare talk like that to Naruse!" Katase says, standing on her fighting pose.

"Looks like we have to teach you guys a lesson again!" Murayama says, swing her stick.

The trio dodges the attack and sprinted out of the classroom while screaming in fear as they were being followed by the two girls with kendo sticks, which then raised the number as the trio pass through the classroom door being followed by more students girls with kendo sticks.

Mio sighs in relief before putting her notebook away, "Hiro, let's go get lunch." she asks the red brunette, he turns his head to look at her to answer.

* _Growl~*_

But, his stomach did the talk for him, causing him to flush in embarrassment, "Yeah...let's get some." Mio tried her hardest to not laugh.

"Come on, we have to hurry before the line grows up." she says, grabbing his hand and taking him with her, causing Hiro to blush at her bold move and small hand, and making the male population in there to stare in anger at him.

They were leaving their room, at the same time another red-haired girl was passing through. She was a little like Mio, but she was little older than her, her hair flow through the air. Her blue eyes make her even more beautiful and her body was as curvaceous, finishing the image. One word to described her, she was an angel that was brought from the sky to be blessed by all men's.

The red-haired pass through the crowd, who stop doing what they were doing to watch her. Before she disappeared into a corner, her eyes meet with Hiro's green ones. Making the red brunette blush at her.

Mio, on the other hand, didn't look one bit happy about this girl gazing at them. She quickly pulls Hiro with her, going on their way.

…

..

.

At the end of the school, the two of them wait for Issei to show up. They always walk home together, but the brunette takes his time to get to them.

"Gah! Where is that idiot?!" ask a very annoyed Mio.

"Chances is that he tried to see the Kendo girls changeup with those two, only for them to leave him to get beat up when they caught them staring," Hiro says, releasing a sight.

Just then, the brunette turns up, "Sorry I'm late!" he says, only for Mio to hit him with her school bag. "OUCH!"

"Where were you?! We have to get home right away you know!" she says with anger.

"I'm sorry, is just that I saw someone beautiful today, and I was thinking of her." the brunette says as they started to walk.

"Really Ise?" Hiro asks, very surprised to hear that his brother was thinking about someone in particular. "Care to explain?"

"Her name is Rias Gremory," Mio's eyebrow twitched at hearing the name, "89-58-90, according to Motohama, she's our senior and the president of the Occult Research Club, apparently she's European, Scandinavian." he says.

 _('Rias Gremory?...') "_ Those she has red hair and blue eyes by any chance?" Hiro asks.

Issei looks surprised at his brother, "How do you know that?!" he asks with white plates on his face.

"We pass next to her in the hallway this afternoon." he simply stated.

 _*Gahkonk!*_

Issei jaw drops down, "What?! You saw her up close?!" he asks, which Hiro nods. He started to cry, "Dammit…. Why didn't I stay with you guys…. The chance to see her beautiful breasts up close….. I hate you two so much right now!"

The red brunette puts a hand on his chin, "I will admit…. She did have some great assets." he comments.

"I know, right!?" the brunette asked desperately, "Her huge breasts…. her beautiful crimson hair….. those deep blue eyes…. She's a ba-"

"CAN'T WE PLEASE NOT TALK ABOUT THAT GIRL!?" Mio suddenly shouts, surprising the two brothers, "I would like to not hear a single word that has to do with that girl involved!" she says with an angry face.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Issei retorts at her, "Saying bad things about her…. For shame Mio!"

She was about to talk when Hiro spoke up, "For once, he is right. Mio, do you have something against Miss Rias?" he asks the girl.

She just puffs her cheeks while looking forward, "Nothing, is just that I felt a vibe on her, I fear that she's one of those that take some boy and use him until she finds another one."

The brunettes blink at her once, twice, thrice…. Issei chuckles before breaking into laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! She's jealous of Miss Rias!" he shouts, walking on a bridge.

"I'M NOT!" she yells with a vein popping out on his face. Suddenly, she felt some weight on her head, turning to see Hiro place his hand on top of her while giving a soft smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not so easy to fall on any girl, thanks for caring though." he says, making her blush at his words.

Meanwhile, Issei changes from laughing to crying out of joy, " _*sniff* To think you care about me_ * _sniff_ * _Buawwwwww!"_

Mio looks at Issei with a bored face, "I could care less what happened to you, I'm only saying it so you don't get yourself broken by some bimbo."

"How cruel! At least show some concern!"

"Stop been a pervert, then I will."

"Never!"

"Then we are finished here." Mio turns back to the road, before she could walk farther a voice spoke up.

"U-Um e-excuse me!" the trio turn to look at a shy girl, she looks to be at the same age at them, she was wearing a school uniform that is not Kuoh Academy's. She has a long silky black hair that reaches down to her back.

"Yes, can we help you?" Hiro asks this mysterious girl.

"Um…. which one of you is Issei Hyoudou?" she asks.

The brunette blinks before using his finger to point at himself, "Um…. Me?"

"I….I'm Amano Yuuma…. A-Are you… g-going out with s-someone?" she asks, surprising the brunette.

"Uhh… N-No?" he says, getting red in the face. On his head, however, was thinking perverted things.

Yuuma sighs in relief, "That's great." she whispers to herself. "T-Then, w-would you go out with me?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...E….EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

"Y-you mean, l-like a d-date?!" Issei asks, stupefied at what he was asked for.

The girl, obviously, showed signs of embarrassment at hearing those words, but in all that, the girl somehow managed to nod, shocking Issei to his soul.

He immediately recomposes himself, "B-But why?! I haven't seen you before." he asks curiously.

Yumaa fidgets her legs together, "W-well, I-I have been watching you for a while…. So ummm…. W-would you go out with me?" she flustered.

Issei looks in shock, here it was a gorgeous girl, and he was asking him out on a date. No way he's going to let this chance pass.

"I….guess, I don't mind though…. Okay! I accept!" Issei answers, causing the girl to be delight about it.

"I'm glad! Then, what time tomorrow?"

"Huh? Tomorrow?! But, we have school."

"I can be after school. Are you free at that time?!"

"Well…. I have nothing after school, so sure." Issei responds sheepishly.

"Then tomorrow shall be…. I'll wait for you in your school if that's okay, and could I have your number as well?" she shyly asks.

"Y-yeah…. No problem!" he says.

They exchanged their numbers, not to long for it to finish.

"Then that settles it, see you tomorrow Issei!" and with that, Yumma ran off, leaving a love-struck brown-haired boy who waved at her as she disappears. Once she was, he turns around with a happy expression.

"A DATE! DATE! DATE! DATE!" he shouts like a little kid. He turns to look at his brother and sister-in-law. "I got myself a date, and you say I will never have a girlfriend! Suck that one, Hiro!"

Meanwhile, the brown/red brunette looks at his brother with a gaze and the crimson-haired blinks at the display.

"Mio?"

"Yes?"

"Ise just got asked for a date?"

"It looks like it."

"...The level of stupidity and ignorance?"

"The machine is broken, he's a lost cause."

With that said, they turn around and started walking.

"Hey! Don't you guys be chickens and talk back!" the pervert commenced talking.

The other two look at each other, letting a sigh out as they think the same thing, _('We are hearing this for the rest of the week.')_

The trio continues walking as they disappear on a corner, at that moment, another girl appears on the bridge side. She had white shirt hair and was wearing a Kuoh Academy's uniform while licking an ice stick on her hand, watching the direction the trio disappear before a giant magical red circle appear that appear next to her.

* * *

In a big old building, inside a room that looks like an anti-evil spirit room. There were three figures, one was the girl of before, still licking the popsicle, the red-haired girl that Hiro saw, and a black ponytail haired woman wearing a Kuoh Academy's uniform.

"You were right Prez…." says the white-haired to the red girl as she sits on a desk while looking at the window.

"A spot on maybe?" the ponytail girl says, standing right next to her friend.

"Looks like I did right to set might sight on him." she says while looking at the two of them.

"What now Rias?" the girl known as Rias close her eyes to think her answer.

"Let's continue the watch him. Let's not make our move yet…"

"Won't that be a dangerous risk for him?" the black haired asks her.

"Don't worry, I'll have something to help him… After that is all up to him," she answers.

"All so," the white-haired calls the two's attention. "He was walking with **her.** "

At those words, Rias tense up, "Are you sure Koneko?" she asked to the girl named Koneko who, simply nod.

"Acting like if they were brothers and sister."

"This is troubling…. I didn't expect her to be in this…." Rias says as she bites her finger. "On lunch, I pass her classroom to see how she was doing….. And she walks out with the other boy."

The black haired walks up to Rias, "Do you want me to investigate the boy's relationship with her?"

The crimson haired started to think before answering, "Do it, but careful Akeno, I don't want to ruin our truce." with a nod, the black haired known as Akeno understood.

Rias looks back at Koneko, "Was that boy also with her and the other boy?" she asks.

Koneko nods, making the crimson beauty to sigh, "Just what is she's planning? First, she came to tell us **that** and now this?"

"Shall I continue watching?" Koneko ask.

"Only at school, right now, I'm going to summon my familiar to watch them from afar." she says before a "puff" happen and a small bat appears before flying out of the window.

"You are dismissed Koneko, good night." she says to the white haired who, nods and gives her goodnight before leaving the room.

Rias now looks at Akeno, "Is getting late, why don't you take a rest Akeno?" she says as she started to take off her clothes.

Akeno nods as she also leaves the building, leaving a nude Rias with only her bra and panties. She walks up into the shower and started to wash her body, her thoughts on **'her'** and that boy with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hyoudou Residence, the trio are doing their own things, Issei was in his room, making his homework. Mio was on the sofa, reading a magazine and Hiro was resting on the floor doing his homework as well. And smoke was coming out of the kitchen… wait, what?

"Maria, is the food ready?" Mio calls for someone.

"Almost done!" says a chirpy voice that belongs to a little girl with waist-length, straight, silver hair with two large beads on the sides, wearing an apron that covers all her body, making one think she is naked.

This is Maria Naruse, Mio's cousin. I already said this, but Maria is Mio only blood relative. Like Mio, she has no family except for the red-haired. She has been leaving with the brothers, but she could be….. _A big trouble….._ Have a look.

Hiro look up at her, and turn red, "Maria! What are you wearing?!" he exclaims.

She hums in confusion before looking down at her cloth, she immediately noticed what's wrong, "Oh?~" she says, an evil smirk appearing on her face. "You like what you're seeing? Should I raise the apron up so you can have a…. better view?" she says raising her apron slowly.

"Maria!" Mio shouted while turning red and throwing away the magazine.

"Just kidding!~" the silver-haired spin around, to show that she was wearing clothes, only that they were small that the apron cover all of it. "Tehehe, did I make your hormones rise Hiro?" she asked the red brunette while swaying her hips.

 _*Slap*_

A book hits right on her face, making her stumble backward, "Jeez, I should have learned from this already." says an embarrassed Hiro. "You damn succubus."

"Bummer…" Maria says, taking the book off her face and pouting. "And here I thought I will get you to do kinky things with Miss Mio."

At that moment, the red-haired grab her face with one hand and started to put pressure on it. "Care to explain what you mean with that, MA-RI-A?" she asks, a dark aura coming out of her.

"Ahhhh! Swooowie Mwss-Mwo, you freaking me!" the silver girl shout, fretting her arms around.

"Hiro, take over the kitchen, I have some business to take care off." she says, taking Maria away.

"NOOOOOOO! Hiro, help meeeeeee!" Maria desperately cries for help.

Hiro stood up from the floor, "Don't go easy on her." he says, walking into the kitchen.

"I won't."

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Once the food was done, the four of them were eating on the table, with Maria that had swollen bumps in her head and bandages on her cheeks.

"What happened to Maria?" Issei asks, starting a conversation.

"She said something she shouldn't have said, and face the consequences," Mio respond, taking a bite of her meal.

"I was just trying to give Hiro a reason to please Miss Mio." the silver haired bluntly said. Causing Issei to jaw drop, Hiro to spit out his drink and Mio to almost choke on her food.

"What?! What the hell Maria?!" the brunette shouts, looks like he understood the pro-

"Why Hiro?! You should have used me for it?!" …...Or not, perverts will always be perverts.

"Nope, Hiro-san is better than Ise-san." she says, causing the brunette to go all four on the floor and began to bag it.

"Why?! Why is has to be him?! Is it because I don't have muscles?"

"That has nothing to do with it." the red brunette told his brother.

"You know what, it doesn't matter anymore because tomorrow, is going to be the day I become a man!" Issei stood up with fire in his eyes.

As the two older ones grunt in annoyance, Maria bent her head in confusion, "Why is that?" she asks.

The brunette looks at her with red cheeks of perviness, "Tomorrow I have a date with 'My Girlfriend!"

"...Hiro?"

"Yes?"

"Did Ise had a hit to the head or something?"

"Not you too!" Issei yells at her.

"Sorry Maria, but his right," Hiro answer her, causing the silver-haired to gasp in shock.

"No way! For real?!" she says as she looks at his step-brother. "Are you going to introduce her to us?" she quickly asks.

"Maybe if I do good on our date." he says, sitting back in his chair.

"Oh! Oh! I have some tips for you!" Maria says with shining eyes.

"Really?! I could use some recommendation!" the brunette says.

The two of them finish eating and immediately left for the silver loli's room. While Hiro and Mio finish eating.

"...Maybe we shouldn't have let him talk." Hiro says, standing up from his chair.

"Too late for that," Mio tells him, standing up from his chair, and letting out a yawn. " _Yawn…_ I'm getting sleepy," she says, stretching her arms. She gets up and started to walk away.

Hiro started to pick up the plates and move to the kitchen, where he began to clean the plates. When he finishes one, he was about to grab another one when he felt someone next to him.

"Huh?" he says, looking at his side to see Mio cleaning a plate. "Mio? Didn't you say that you're sleepy?"

"Yeah…. But, I can't let you clean all the plates on your own," she says, placing the clean plate on top of the first clean plate. "Besides, those idiots always leave you to do this."

"Can't argue with that." he says, putting a clean plate on the tower of plates.

"...Hey." the red brunette turn around to see her step-sister. "Do you remember the day we meet?"

Hiro snorts, "How can I forget?" he says, "If it wasn't that I received a slap to the face, it would have been a nice one."

Mio becomes red, "That was your fault!"

He turns to her, "Well, excuse me, but how was I supposed to know you were in the bathroom at that moment, I didn't see the _'ON USE'_ sign on it."

"Why didn't you knock in then?!"

"Why didn't you locked?"

"Tch! A-anyway, about our first meeting…." she started before trailing off

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you hear our story, and that you would take responsibility, even though you're not older than us?"

Hiro looks at her in confusion as to is she bringing this back, "Yeah, and?"

"Well….. I never properly thank you for it," she says as she looks him up. "So, thanks for becoming my brother."

The red brunette stops washing the plates and looks at her, giving her a soft smile, "Don't worry about it, right now, we are family, I will always be here for you."

Mio blushes at his words, "T-thanks…." she looks down and started to fidget her feet together.

Hiro, knowing her for a long time, knew she needs to say something else, "Anything else?" he asks.

The crimson haired, still red, looks at him, eye to eye, "W-well…. I…. I would like one more thing from you."

"Hm?" he hums at her.

"I…. want you to be by my side forever….Big Brother," she says.

At those words, Hiro had bloodshot eyes looking at her, surprised to hear her call him _'Big Brother_ '. _('To call me that….. She's serious?!')_

Of course, she became a tomato by calling like that, looking at her blushing mess, Hiro just gives her a soft smile again.

"Sure," he says, walking up to her, and wrapping her in a hug, causing Mio to be surprised by this. "I will stay by your side forever."

Her pink eyes look at his green ones, she could see that he means it, he always have….. which cause her blush while smiling at him.

"Thank you," and with that, she hugs him back, "And you better keep it, or I'll kill you a hundred time." she says, hugging him like if tomorrow would be the last day she sees him.

"Got it, Princess." he jokes to her, "Now, this noble servant of yours will continue washing the dishes." he says, realizing her, and moving to the sink.

"Then, as my only servant, I refused to let you finish alone since we live in a normal house." she jokes to him back.

They both chuckle at each other as they continue cleaning the plates, not noticing the red bat watching their movements from the light pole into their window.

As they continue with their daily life, little did Hiro and Issei knew that their life will change tomorrow.


	2. First Contact with Supernatural

_Before we begin, I want to clarify something, this story is base on the Highshcool DxD universe, so we are following that line with a little bit of twist of my own. There will NOT be any Testament of New Devil Sister scene, (well maybe one or two) but that's it! Some of the character from Testament will appear, but only a few! With that said, Let's start!_

* * *

Darkness

That's what he was seeing.

That's what he was feeling.

It was complete, utterly, void, darkness.

He looks around, confused to where he was.

" _W...Where am I?"_ he asks himself. _"Helloooooo?!"_ he shouts, his eco-sounding off. _"Is anyone-"_

Suddenly, a bright light covers the room, blinding his eyesight. When it dies down, he opens his eyes and was shocked to see that he was now on an ocean of flames, dancing around him, he then felt that something was watching him, he slowly turns around and saw a terrifying thing.

A giant creature, standing in four, was looking at him with his white eyes which have no pupils. It was very blurry and it appears that his mouth was moving a lot.

" _W…..p.."_

He began to hear something out of it.

" _Wa….up…."_

He was about getting closer to it when an unexpected headache hit him on the head.

" _Wake up!"_

* * *

Hiro's eyes slowly open up, he could feel the sweat on his head coming down his forehead.

"About time you woke up!"

He began to feel some weight on top of him. Looking up to his bed, he saw Mio Naruse sitting on top of him, still in her pajamas that were having a hard time containing her breast inside and grinding her hips.

"...Mio?" the red-brunette said. "What are you doing here?" he asks her.

"Waking you up silly!" she says with a satisfaction. "I hear that boys like being woken up by girls on top of them." she till her to the side.

The brunette looks at her in shock before placing a hand on his forehead and throwing a sigh, "This is Maria doing, isn't?"

The red haired turn red in embarrassment, "N-No! I really did read it!"

"...For some reason, I don't believe you." Hiro says with a deadpanned face. He suddenly was hit in the face by a book.

"And after all I did….. You're the worst!" she pouts at him.

He raised his upper body and takes out the covers he was, "And you're an exhibitionist." he yawns and stretches his arms.

The red-haired was about to answer back but her eyes widened after seeing something in his bed. She quickly picks up a small square object as her eyes were shadowed by her hair.

"Hiro…" she calls her step-brother.

"What?" he asked, before seeing the object in her hands as he began to sweat. "Oh…."

…

..

.

Our red-brunette was now walking down the stairs, a red mark slap on his left cheek. He walks into inside the kitchen to see the small lolita preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Hiro!" the silver-haired girl greets.

"Morning Maria." the boy responds with a stern voice.

The little girl looks at him in confusion "Ara? Why do you have a red mark?"

He gives her a dark gazed, "Mio found a video game call _'I'm going to take My Step-sister's Garden!'_ in my bed."

Maria's eyes turn into stars, "You're finally letting your true feelings in Miss Mio?! I'm so glad you finally use my gift Hiro!" tears of joy began appearing in her eyes.

Before she could say anything else, a hand grab her head, "Huh, so it was you…. _MA-RI-A!~_ " Maria began squealing in pain as an irritated Mio put pressure in her tiny head.

" _Ghaaaaaa! Hiro, save me!"_ the silver lolita shouts to the boy.

Hiro only walks into the kitchen, "Huh, Maria left the stove on again...Looks like I'll have to finish breakfast for her." The lolita cries in despair as the red haired girl drags her through up the stairs.

* * *

After a while, and by a while, I mean waking Issei up from his perverted dream, Maria surviving the wrath of Mio and trying not to kill the poor girl. The three of them were dressed up and ready to leave.

"Maria!" Hiro calls the petite girl, "We are leaving now!"

"Kay! See you at school!" the silver-haired shout back at them. You see, Maria has… An important thing to do, (her words), in the morning for the family and has to come late at school.

They began to leave the house, the three of them were surprised to see none other that Yuuma outside, wearing her school uniform.

"Y-Yuuma?!" Issei shouts in surprise.

"Good morning… Quite a lovely day we're having." She smiled warmly towards them which caused Issei to blush.

"Y-Yeah… It is. How are you feeling, Yuuma?" The brown-haired boy spoke sheepishly.

Mio and Hiro look at each other before the latter sighs and other nods. "Ise, we are going to get some materials, you can go up ahead," said Hiro.

The brunette looks in shock at what his brother said as tears commenced to drop from his socket. _('I love you brother!')_

"Hey, girl." The crimson haired calls Yuuma. The black-haired girl looks at her as she began to shake in fear as she saw Mio dark aura. "I watch myself around this guy if I were you."

The poor black haired girl nods with sweat while Issei was gritting his teeth, _('Dammit Mio! Don't ruin my only chance of getting a girlfriend, you bitch!')_

Hiro grabs Mio by the hand and walks away from his brother. Once they were gone, Issei looks at her _'girlfriend'._ "S-So…..sorry about that, I-I promise you that I not doing anything wrong!"

"It's fine… Now then, shall we go together?" she asks him

"E-Eh?" Issei asked before correcting himself, "I-I mean, sure!" with that said, they both began to walk away to Issei school.

* * *

 _( Meanwhile)_

Hiro and Mio were walking on another road to the school. The crimson beauty had a worry look on her face as she looks at Hiro. "Hiro, that Yuuma girl rubs me the wrong way."

The red-brunette looks at his sister, "In what way, besides that she ask Ise for a date?" he says in a serious tone.

"I think…..that something bad is going to happen to him…." she says, almost sounding sad.

Hiro looks at her for a moment before speaking, "I brought some extra clothes."

"Huh?" Mio looks at him.

"I'm going to follow this supposed date of them." he says before smiling at her, "So just leave everything to me."

The crimson beauty just smiles at him. Even though she could care less about their perverted brother, Issei is someone who would do anything for his family. And as an older brother, Hiro will protect his family, he has proved it to her, despises that they aren't related by blood.

"Fine, I'm counting on you on that perverted idiot." she says with a smile.

Hiro could only smirk at her, "I'm the only one who can."

They continue talking as they walk, arriving at Kuoh Academy, as they pass through the gates, they both became the center of attention. Why do you ask? Well, let's just say that Issei, Rias, and Akeno aren't the only ones who are famous in the school.

Mio is actually the third _'_ _ **Great Lady of Kuoh'**_ **,** while she is still two years older in school, her beauty is next to Akeno and Rias. Every boy in the school wants to have her as their girlfriend, but you guys know the rule the put on themselves, _'If a guy goes out with a Great Lady, all the other boys will kill him.'_ And also, her sweet smile always bring good things to others. She had been asked out, however, she turns them all down, saying _'Thanks for offering, but I have more important things to do.'_

Hiro, on the other hand, is known as the only guy that can stay close to Mio. He also had a title; _**'**_ ** _Red Wolf'_ , **at one time, an upperclassmen not only did try to hit on Mio the hard way but also tried to _"bring a lesson to him"_ to stay away from her…. Let's just say that Hiro didn't take that too well and two days later, that guy got transferred to another school. But there were also rumors that he is a pervert like his brother, but no one has found him doing anything perverted, or even close to those three. Also, it appears that he spent time playing video games.

They feel the stares from both girls and boys.

" _Miss Naruse, as gorgeous as ever.~"_

" _Dammit, Hyoudou! Why couldn't you be like your stupid perverted brother!"_

" _I wish Hyoudou just show his perverted side like his brother!"_

" _Miss Naruse!"_

Yep…..this is normal, Hiro could only sweat at the stares he was receiving from the male population, which make Mio chuckle before wrapping her arm around his, causing a big reaction.

"O-Oy, Mio," Hiro says with a sweat and a blush. One would think she had a…. _'brother complex'._

* * *

Hiro and Mio were now in front of their classroom, the red-brunette slides the door open, "Morning." As he enters inside, he was grabbed by two hands and push against the wall.

"Hirooooooooo!" two voice shout his name, Matsuda and Motohama were anime crying while angry. "Please tell us that is a dream!"

Hiro deadpanned at them, "Be more precise," The two perverts point at Issei, who was looking at a window with a stupid smile. "... _*sigh*_ Unfortunately, is not." The two perverts knees fell to the ground as they cry in despair.

"Naruse! Is not true, is it?!" one of the girls in the class ask the crimson beauty.

"Hiro is just completely mistaken, right?!" the other asked.

Mio sits on her table, "I wish he was." she says with a sigh.

Before they could continue, the teacher came in, causing everybody to return to their seats. From here on, Issei couldn't wait for after school, he plans to take Yuuma to the places the Maria told him about.

Hiro could only look at his brother with disappointment, that idiot will get himself kill by stupid things like this…. Is not that he has something against wanting a girlfriend, but doesn't one must first get to know each other before anything else? He just hopes that this date is nothing like a stupid bet, there have been incidents like that.

He shook his head, he'll think about that later, right now, he must focus in class.

…

..

.

Time passes by, and lunch break came. Hiro was in the classroom, finishing today's homework. Mio went away with her friends, and Issei…..you can guess who is he with and where he is.

Speaking of the devil, the infamous Perverted Trio was coming in the classroom, Motohama and Matsuda were sporting nosebleed and smiles while Issei had several bumps and bruises.

"I believe you guys have a great peeking?" Hiro asks without looking at them.

"The best!" Matsuda and Motohama made their thumbs-up towards him and not before long their heads were smacked together as Issei glowered angrily towards them.

"These bastards left me alone! Now I'm the one they're blaming for peeking inside!" He sneered.

"Well, sacrifices had to be made, Issei... For the sake of boobs that is." Motohama reasoned.

"I've never heard any of that!" With the three bickering like they usually do. Hiro finally finishes his homework, stood up, walk up to the three perverts and bonk them in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL HIRO?!" they shout at the red-brunette with swollen bumps.

"Because you deserve it, especially you Issei, since you have a date with this Yuuma girl after school." he simply stated.

"That's why I am doing it! A simple refresh before the start of my harem commence!" he says.

"Dammit! We were supposed to have each other's back Issei!" Matsuda begins to cry.

"I feel so betray right now!" Motohama follow up.

Issei stood in front of the window as the light shines on him, "Listen, boys, when you pray for boobs, God will answer with boobs." he says in a wise voice.

"Damn right son!"

"Your words carved into my soul!"

Hiro watches at the display with an _'Are you serious'_ expression. Before he could even sigh at them, an image appears on his head, the same one from this morning, causing a shiver up his spine as he has to hold himself against a chair, causing the three to look at him in surprise.

O-Oi….Hiro, you alright?" Issei asked in concern.

"Yeah man, you don't look so cool." Matsuda follows up.

The red-brunette shook the pain away as he didn't want to make then worry. "Is nothing….just a headache." he stood up straight and pick up his stuff, "I….going to the clinic, I might skip class."

"Okay….I'll tell Mio and Maria where you went, don't overdu yourself," Issei advised.

"Yeah...sorry about this."

With his head filled with pain, Hiro walks away. He was permitted to rest at the clinic until he can recover soon. The nurse in charge was at an important meeting. After a walk, Hiro enters the clinic, walk up to a bed, place his bag at the side and got on the bed. Knowing that he needs to recover, he turns on his watch's alarm before 3:00 pm. He lays his head on the pillow and focuses on getting some rest.

…

..

.

 _( Hiro's Inner Mind)_

After a while, Hiro found himself once again in the dark place, this time, however, there was a circle fire around him. The heat inside forces him to cover his face with his hand.

" **Hmm….. So this is my reincarnation and my new partner…"**

Hiro hears a loud deep voice, he looks around to see where it came from. _"What the? Who's there?!"_

" **Gotta say, you look more normal than I though you will."** Hiro continues to look around before a headache hit him again. **"But, do you have the will and courage to fight?"** his throbbing head pounds in pain. **"Let us see that; I shall release a small portion of our power."**

" _Will to fight? Released power? What are you talking about?! Who are you?!"_ Hiro tries to ask the voice.

" **I'm still weak to show myself, but do not worry…. We will meet soon enough…. For now, wake up, your trial will start soon."**

Before the red-brunette could ask more, he felt himself been pull back into the world of the living as the flames around him blind his sight.

Hiro quickly opens his eyes, breathing hard and still having a headache. _('Wow…. That felt so real...')_ he thought. Just then, the nurse office door open, surprising him in the process, he looks up and almost his jaw drop.

He saw a dead gorgeous girl, wearing her Kuoh uniform, her hair was jet black wrap in a ponytail, she had the largest set of breasts, bigger than Mio's. Her curvaceous body would make any man bow before her. She looks to be older than him, she must be a third-year student.

The girl looks at him with a sweet smile, "Ara, I didn't think there was someone here." her voice sounds melodic in Hiro's ears. "Did I woke you up?"

The red-brunette blush as he has never heard such a voice in his life, "N-No, I woke up a little bit early." he said before his headache came to back, making him grunt in pain.

The girl looks at him with concern, "Are you okay? You look to be in pain."

"Y-Yeah…..Just a headache…" he says.

The black-haired girl walks up to him and immediately put a hand on his forehead, causing her big breasts to bounce in front of Hiro, making him blush.

"Hmmm, definitely feels like a headache." she says before noticing that the poor boy was blushing madly, "Ara? Did you got turned on already?" she asked with a hint of teasing.

"N-No! Is not that, is just that….. I was surprised!" he shouts, not making his case any better.

The girl giggles at his display before remembering something, "Ah! We haven't introduced ourselves yet." she bows her head at him. "I'm Akeno Himejima. Class C-3"

The red-brunette shook his head, before bowing to her, "Hiro Hyoudou, Class B-2."

"Ara, are you related to the pervert Issei Hyoudou?" she asks in curiosity.

Hiro slumps his head in disappointment, "Unfortunately, that bastard is my brother…. Wait, how you know him?" he asked, surprised that one of the greatest idols in Kuoh knows him.

"Am I not allow to know my underclassmen name?" she says with a sweet smile.

Hiro blush once again, _('That smile….. Is just like Mio's!')_ "No, is just that I'm surprised that you know someone like him."

"Well, he is part of the infamous 'Perverted Trio'," she says.

"Right….. Forgot about that." Hiro sheepishly says.

"I have also heard about you, Hiro."

"Huh?" That actually surprised him.

Akeno began to talk, "Hiro Hyoudou, also known as Red Wolf, while your Issei's brother, your the exact opposite of him; strong build body, no perverted thoughts, respect for girls privacy, and more importantly," Akeno smile as him, "The only boy that can stay close to Mio Naruse without a problem."

"...Wow." Hiro could only say that one word, "I knew I was known for more than just my relationship with Mio, but wow," he says with a surprised tone.

Akeno giggles, "There are also rumors about you dating Naruse in secret by blackmailing her."

Hiro sighs, "That's stupid, why would I blackmailed my sister..." he says before he realized what he said and placed a hand on his mouth.

Akeno look confused outside, but inside, the news surprised him a lot, he was her brother, "Ara, so Naruse is your sister?" she asked innocently.

Seeing that he had no way to cover up, he sighs and confess, "Well…. We are not exactly blood-related… Mio was adopted into the family."

"Adopted?" Akeno asked, more intrigued by this info.

"...It was six years ago, Ise and I were coming back from buying some things for us, we found Mio under a bridge with her little sister, they were both heavily bruised." Hiro began to clutch the bed, "We took them to our home, give her something to eat and some rest… after a while, I managed to convince them to stay with us as family…. You can say that she became really attached to me after that."

The black haired girl look mild concern over this, _('That girl….. Just what did she do to these two?')_

"Ah!" Hiro squealed, "Sorry about this, we just meet and I'm probably boring you with this." he sheepishly scratched his hair.

"That's quite all right," she says, "I'm more surprised that Naruse hasn't said anything yet." She then looks at the clock, "Oh my, look at the clock, I better get going." Akeno went to pick up some medical stuff from the cabinet as Hiro look at the clock and saw that it was almost the end of school.

 _('I woke up early than I thought…. I better change.')_ He thought as he got off his bed, he turns around to see her upperclassmen smiling at him. "It was great to meet you, Hiro."

The red-brunette tense up before bowing at her, "Likewise Miss Akeno."

He then was very surprised for what happened next, Akeno walks up to him, lean close to his face and kiss his cheek without warning. He was both shocked and embarrassed that she did something like this. She returns to her straight posture and slowly turned back to the door before casting one more look at Hiro with a smile.

"Let's meet again some time, Hiro." she said before disappearing through the door.

The brunette was in complete shock and embarrassed. What the hell just happened, why did she that? Before he could though more, he received a text from his cellphone. Taking it out, he saw that Mio text him. So he texts back to her.

" _Ise told me about what happened, are you okay?"_

" _Yeah…. Is all gone now…."_

" _Jeez! Making me worry like this….Idiot."_

" _Sorry, I'll try to make sure that doesn't happen again."_

" _...Fine…..Me and Maria are going home, don't forget to check on that idiot."_

" _Changing right now to follow him, see you at home."_

" _Yeah! See you there!"_

Hiro put away his phone, pick the clothes he brought that he had, and quickly went to a blind spot and change…..

" **Be prepared boy….. Your life is going to change…."**

…

..

.

Issei Hyoudou stood outside in the middle of the streets, tapping his foot rapidly, _('Oh man! I'm so nervous, I hope all the things Maria said comes in handy!')_ he thought as doorsteps came running at him. Turning around, she saw a mysterious bat-maid girl giving out flyers around. She gives him one of the flyers while walking away from him. Been confused, he read the content on it.

" _Your dream will be granted._ _"_

He was super confused about this kind of thing, but quickly shove it in his ass- I mean, pocket.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" he heard a sweet voice. Turning around, he saw Yuuma with her school uniform. "Did I make you wait too much?" she asked him.

 _('Okay, here we go!')_ "Don't worry... it's a man job to wait for their girl, right?" he said with pride.

"Hehehe! You're so considerate, Issei!" Yuuma blushed before wrapping her arms around his. "Shall we go?"

With a blush on his face, Issei leads his girlfriend throughout their date, going to several places, the arcade, eat crepes and now, they were walking through the park, late in the day. The sun had seemingly gone down and the lights had turned on to light up the park itself. Issei and Yuuma slowly walked towards a fountain with the two of them had nothing to say as the atmosphere between instantly became awkward until Issei tried to break the silence and speak.

"It's getting dark, huh?"

"Yeah..." Her face turned slightly grim.

"Is something wrong, Yuuma?" He tried to ask but was instantly confronted by the black-haired girl as she rested herself towards his chest while standing. On the other hand, Issei couldn't keep his burning face from embarrassment as he started to think that this kind of situations will probably end them both in those kinds of 'things'.

"I really had fun, Issei..." She muttered.

"R-Really...?" he began to have high hope that this was going where is going.

"Yeah... that's why, will you die for me?"

"…Huh?" Issei only says before something pierce his stomach. He slowly looks down with widened eyes as a sharp pain went through his body after being inflicted by a blade of light that easily pierced his abdomen and reached through his back, causing him to cough off blood in an instant as the blade disappeared from his body.

Issei looks up to see Yuuma changing in front of him. Her school uniform simply changed that of a rather skimpy outfit, exposing much of her body, especially her breast which was covered with a micro-bikini outfit. She soon a pair of black wings that sprouted from her back. She still sports her ever smile as Issei strength began to fade away and went limp into the ground.

"Sorry for that... Your existence is a threat to us so we had to move in for the kill. You should blame God for putting a Sacred Gear inside your body." Yuuma explained. "Thanks for the wonderful memories, but your not my type of boy-" Before she could even fly away, she had to dodge an incoming rock thrown towards her face as she floated safely from a distance as she glared over to the bushes before widening her eyes in disbelief after seeing the person emerging from it.

Hiro, sporting a shirt without sleeves and long red pants, immediately went to his brother side with widened eyes. He looks at the large hole and the pool of blood coming out of it. Issei managed to muster enough strength to glance towards his red-brunette brother.

"H-Hiro…." he weakly calls his brother as said brother crouch down to him and tries to apply first-aid, but this kind of wound needs real treatment. "I-I'm sorry, Hiro... ... I-I'm such an idiot."

"Don't speak! I'll get you help! Just stay with me, Issei!" Hiro shouted.

"I'm sorry... for giving you and Mio…. so much trouble…." he weakly chuckled, "And all the... trouble Maria went…. to help me…."

"I know! I know that! Stop talking and focus on living! Come on, you're stronger than this!" Hiro urged further before trying to apply pressure to his wound.

"I'm glad…. T-That I had such a great br-brother like you…" Issei was slowly going to the other side.

"Shut the fuck up Issei! What the hell happened to your dreams!? To have a girlfriend!?" Hiro became desperate.

"I…. Had one….. But, I choose the wrong one…" his breath became heavy as his eyes could not longer stay awake. "T-Take care…. Of Maria and Mio…." With those last words, his body simply died out, leaving only his eyes partially open, shocking Hiro in the process.

"O-Oi! Hey, wake up, Issei! Hey!" he began to shake his brother.

"It's too late to save him... The blade would instantly kill a mortal, you know..." Yuuma blankly spoke as she sat on one of the branches of a tree.

"Mortal?" Hiro stops trying to wake his brother as something inside broke away.

"Come on, you saw my wings right?" she says with an amused smile at his stupidity.

Hiro began to stand up, he didn't say anything as something inside him is telling him to beat this chick up. He looks at her with anger.

"Well, I guess you saw enough," Yuuma summon another light blade, and disappear in a silver blur. In a sec, she appears behind him and-

 ***SHUNK***

Stab him in the left abdomen. Hiro immediately throws up blood while his eyes were been shadowed by his hair.

"Sorry, you could've lived longer if you just stayed in your house and stopped snooping around... Well, you're just another mortal so I'll tell you my real name since I was about to say it to your brother... My name is Raynare. I do hope you remember that in the afterlife-"

She didn't finish her sentence when she was suddenly held by the throat. Her eyes were in shock to see Hiro holding her with enough strength to choke her.

 _('I-Impossible! There's no way a mortal like him still have the strength to fight!')_ she thought as she began to summon another spear, only to stop when she felt the need of air.

" **You….."** Raynare eyes turn into plates when she hears that rough voice and saw something that stops her very soul shake in fear.

Hiro's eyes were now green dragon pupils.

" **I don't know who you are, but you kill my brother….."** Hiro spoke up as he put more pressure on the choke, making the black angel gasp and try to break free from it. **"I know killing you will not bring him back….. So, I'm going to beat you up TO OBLIVION!"**

With all his strength, he chokeslam Raynare hard on the ground, making her throw blood out. Before she could even breath, a fist connects her stomach, another on her shoulder, her abdomen and so go on.

" **Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!"** Hiro began to throw punches faster and faster. The wound on his abdomen open more and leaking out more blood with every punch he sends to her.

When he threw his 56th punch, Raynare was a bleeding mess; black marks, blood coming out of her mouth, maybe 94 broken bones, but still alive. She could only watch with horror at him as he picks her up and powerbomb her hard.

 _('To have this much power! I didn't even sense a Sacred Gear on him!')_ she thought as her jaw might be broken. _('He is going to kill me!')_ she closes her eyes when she saw a fist coming at her face, waiting for the pain to come in… But, it never came in. She opens her eye and saw the fist inches away from her face. The fist retreat back to his owner who throws up blood into her stomach, surprising her.

"Gah….. That is enough…" Hiro said before grabbing the black angel by her legs. "Get out of here…" he began to spin around with her in a circle and then, letting go of her, sending her flying into the sky as he fell down to the ground of blood loss.

 _('Dammit…..What the hell just happened?!...Am... I going to die?... I...can't…')_ that was his last thought before blacking out.

As Raynare soars through the sky, she looked surprised at his action, she then notices that he didn't attack her wings, so she used her wings to float. Once she did, she looks down at Hiro, who was now bleeding to death. She was breathing hard while holding the pain inside her. Before she could do anything else, two magical circles soon appeared beside the two boys, one been a red one while the other was yellow. Easily recognizing the symbols, Raynare made haste to escape since she only came to kill the one with the Sacred Gear, not his brother…..who apparently had a hidden power that could rival a Sacred Gear. Honestly, in all of this, only one though was on her head.

 _('Why….. Why didn't you kill me right there?')_

* * *

Rias and Akeno stood shockingly at the scene in front of them. Two bodies of two brothers who were unfortunate to have encountered in an unpredictable situation. The red haired girl immediately removed the barrier surrounding them and began to walk over to the newly resurrected brown-haired boy in worry as the plan didn't go well as expected. Although he unconsciously called out to her, she never expected to have his brother whom they were still observing be caught up in the mess.

Well besides that, the contract was complete and their target has been achieved with Issei finally revived as a devil. It somehow came to a surprise to the red-haired devil since it required eight pawns of her Evil Pieces to bring back him alive, leaving her with a few pieces to complete her set.

Leaving that aside, she was also surprised to find that Akeno also appeared on the scene, seeing her unexpectedly showing up without her even knowing beforehand. Casting a glance towards the black-haired female, Rias saw her tending over to the dying red-brunette who had only a little bit of life essence left within him.

"I didn't expect you to come out here, Akeno... I thought you changed your role in observing him."

"I merely placed a magic spell on him just in case he got into trouble though it appears like I'm too late to intervene." Akeno subconsciously grips her hand.

"It can't be avoided… I didn't actually expect him to follow them right after the attack... I guess he was worried for him."

Before they could continue talking, another red circle appear, Rias and Akeno became surprised to see **her** coming here.

"Hiro! Ise!" Mio Naruse ran out from the circle, looking desperately around her, her eyes landed on the two brothers body, making her eyes go widened.

"No…..No…." she quickly went to Hiro's side, "H….Hiro?" she crouched down and placed a hand on his face.

"I'm sorry Naruse," she hears the black-haired girl speak, "We couldn't make it on time for him…" Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she bites her lips.

 _('Dammit! Why does he have to die?!')_ she thought as before looking at Issei.

"Do not worry," Rias spoke up, "I revive Issei Hyoudou as my servant." she looks down at the other brunette, "I can revive Hiro as well."

Before Mio could say anything, a light shot out of Issei's body, making all three of them be taken back in surprise.

"Wha... What in the world is happening?" Akeno asks as something amazing happened.

From Issei's body, the eight chess pawn pieces came out of him "What?! My ' _Evil Pieces'_ came out?!" Rias shout in shock.

Then, from Mio's pocket glow bright light, the scarlet woman looks down in surprise before reaching inside, taking out a Queen chess piece that immediately went with the pawn pieces.

Just then, they began to glow brighter, making the three girls to cover themselves. Went it died down, the look back and were completely shocked at what they were witnessing.

Where there were eight pawns…. Are now sixteen pawns….but, eight of them look different, they were more buff than the other eight and a bright red streak swims on them. With them was the queen piece, buff, and brightening as well.

"Mutation Pieces!?" All three girls shout. The eight normal pieces return inside Issei as the buff pieces float on top of Hiro. Akeno and Mio move away from the brunette as one pawn enters inside his chest. Then, one by one, all the pawns enter inside Hiro as a huge vortex of fire surrounded him, swallowing the queen piece and his wound began to close up.

 _('No way….. He took all eight of them and the queen as well?!')_ Rias was in a serious shock. She knew that he had something on him, but that it required not just all eight pawns that she use on Issei, but that they were duplicated and transform into mutation pieces AND a Queen piece? That's something that never happened before! Wait, scratch that; IS UNTHINKABLE!

Once the vortex dies down, Hiro's body was all patch up, no blood in sight. Naruse immediately went to his side and started checking his pulse…

….

….

… _.*Thump*_

Her eyes began to cry even more as she grabs his face and place it on top of her breasts. "Hiro…." she sobs out while hugging him even more.

"...M….Mio…." the red-haired looks with tears at her brother who was talking in his sleep. She places her trembling hand on his and raised it all the way to her cheek.

"Don't worry….. I'm here…"

"Naruse," she hears Rias speak up, "What is the meaning of this?" she can sense the rage coming out of her, "Who is him?"

"...I don't know…" Mio says.

"You don't know? Do you realize that he just accept eight mutation pawn pieces AND a mutation queen piece?!" Rias says even angrier.

"I don't know! I never felt anything inside him! I always thought he was human!" Mio yelled back at her.

Before either red haired beauty could speak more, Akeno stood between them, "That's enough, do I need to remind you both that we have an **agreement**."

At hearing that, both girls calm down, "Good…. It's been a long night, how about we discuss more tomorrow. Is best that we take this two back home."

"...Agreed."

"...Same."

Akeno smiled at them, "Good." And with that said, all three of them, plus the bodies of the Hyoudou brothers, were surrounded by a big red circle that illuminates the area around them. Moments later, all five of them were gone into thin air.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residence**

The alarm sounds off inside the brunette's room. Hiro slumps his hand on top of the goddam machine. _"I really hate this sound…"_ he says sleepily. He remembers having a dream where he was in a park and there was this supernatural girl with black wings and that his brother…

It took two seconds for his eyes to finally wake up in panic, "Issei!" he jumps out of his bed, sprint out of the room and stood in front of Issei's door and began banging on it.

"Issei! Are you there?! Answer me?!" Hiro shouted before unconsciously kicking the door open, waking up the person inside in complete shock.

"What the hell?! What's going-" The brunette shouts before seeing his brother in the door, a broken door to be more precise. His jaw literally fell to the floor.

A sigh of relief came out of Hiro, glad to see that his brother was alive and healthy.

"Hiro….. Why are you here?" Issei had to ask for this sudden outburst.

"Uh….well...you see-" the brunette try to speak before a childish voice spoke up.

"Issei-san, Hiro-san! Are you up? Is breakfast time!" Maria spoke through the kitchen downstairs. "Can one of you wake Miss Mio up? Also, what was that sound just now?"

Both brothers look at each other before Issei raised his hand.

"Truce?"

"Yeah, let's do that."

…

..

.

A few hours of eating breakfast later, the four of them were dressed in their student uniforms, Mio and Maria were walking like normal, while Issei and Hiro were in deep thought, the sisters were walking up a little farther from the brothers.

"...Hey, Hiro." Issei spoke to his brother.

"What?"

"Do you….. remember something weird yesterday?" That question caught his attention, seeing that both of them seemingly had something to remember about what really happened yesterday.

"What do you mean?" Hiro looks at him with a serious voice.

"Well, I just got this crazy dream about us dying on some park…." Issei says, making Hiro stop walking.

"Dying in a park?" Hiro asked even more concern.

"Yeah," the brunette says as he looks down into his hand, "I mean, it felt...so real, _('I remember having a date with Yuuma, but after that, is all blurry….')_

Hiro on the other hand, had a question bothering him, "Hey Mio! Maria!" he walks faster to his sisters, followed by his brother.

The scarlet haired and the silver-haired turn to him, "Yes Hiro? Is something the matter?" Mio asks him.

"Are you going to finally confess your feelings to Miss Mio?!" Maria asks with stars coming out of her eyes, moments later, her face was on the ground with bumps in her head, courtesy of Naruse.

"No…...is just that, I know this is going to sound weird from me," the brunette scratch his hair, "At….what time did I got home yesterday?"

Mio eyes widened for a moment, "Uhhh… Well, you see… I-"

"Miss Mio fell asleep in the night as she waited for you two!" Maria answer, standing up. She was once again on the ground with more bumps on her head.

"I told you to not say a word!" Mio yell in anger. She turns back to Hiro, "A-Anyway! I think I heard a door open around nine… I think." she definitely didn't know what to say.

Hiro sighs before smiling and placing a hand on her head, "I guess you were waiting too long..."

"Hey! What about me?! When did I get home?!" Issei yell out

The scarlet haired woman looks at him, "Why would I know?" she bluntly says.

"I'm serious here! What hour did I get home?!"

"I'm serious too, I don't know!"

"Now, now," Maria place a hand on their arms, "There's no need to fight, let's hurry to school."

As the three of them bicker around, Hiro stood silent, he tries to remember what happened yesterday, but only saw blurry images of a black haired girl. He shakes his head, maybe he is overthinking this right now, he should at least have a clear mind about all this.

" _Hiro~! Help me!"_

The red-brunette looks up to see Maria squealing in fear as Mio grab Issie by the head and put pressure in it as the poor pervert cries in pain. Seeing that, made Hiro sigh before smiling at the display.

 _('Even if I don't know what happened yesterday, I should be glad that I'm with my family and that nothing has happened to them….')_ Hiro immediately went to stop his family from killing one another.

…

..

.

Even after all this, Hiro knew that something was off. The girl that Issei date was gone like smoke, even Matsuda and Motohama didn't remember any girl named Yuuma. Issei didn't find her phone number, even pictures that he took with her during their date were gone. A bit weird, but not as weird as what happened the next days….

For some reason, both Issei and Hiro felt with more energy in the night, making the younger brunette to jog in the night, or use his computer to see breasts, and the older one to stay up almost all night playing games or doing some training.

It was now the fourth day after the mysterious night, the three older teens were in school. Issei had been uncomfortable since that day and had been intently listening to the lesson to keep him occupied, Mio was doing it as well, but Hiro was gazing out the window. No matter how much he tries to forget it, he can't stop asking himself about the incident. Every time he tries to remember, his mind becomes fuzzy and gives him a headache, but more importantly of all, he saw the only thing he hates to see.

Mio crying over him.

The brunette looks at his sister, just seeing her cry was the only thing he didn't want to see. She lost her parents and she was brutally bruised with Maria….. She doesn't need to lose someone else.

Just then, the bell rings out, "Alright class! We continue tomorrow!" the teacher said. Everyone began to take their leave.

"Issei!" Matsuda and Motohama went to the brunette, "We need you to come with us, right now!"

"What is it?" Issei asked them.

"Just come!" before he could say anything, the brunette was grabbed by both of his friends and drag away from the class.

"Naruse," Mio turn to some girls, "We are going to get something to eat, want to join us?" they asked her.

The scarlet beauty turn to them with a smile, "Thanks, but I already have something to do." she declines the offer.

The girls understood and left to get some food. After a while, she stood up and walk up to her brother, "Hiro, I'm have something to do now….." Hiro didn't seem to hear her, so she taps his shoulder, finally getting his attention.

"Hmm, what is it Mio?" he asked her, which worried her a lot.

"I say that I was going to do something now with Maria," she places her hand on her waist, "Are you okay?"

Hiro let out a sigh before smiling at her, "Don't worry, I just didn't sleep well last night." he said.

The scarlet beauty stays silent for a while before nodding, "Okay, don't overwork yourself now." with that said she took her leave.

Hiro was now the only one in the room, looking up into the ceiling, breathing a lot of air. For some reason, the heat of the sun became a lot than he can take, _('What the hell…. Why am I feeling this shitty feeling…. And who is that?')_ A fuzzy image of a woman in black has been appearing on the red-brunette mind for some reason. He tried to clear the image, but a heavy headache always stops him from going further.

 _('Dammit…')_ he places a hand on his forehead, _('Just who is that? Why has she been in my dreams?')_ More and more questions began to pile up his brain. "Ah…. I need fresh air…"

Hiro picks his stuff up and began to exit the room when he feels like this, there's only one place where he can take his mind off.

…

..

.

Our dear red-brunette found himself sitting on a bench in the park, right behind him was a gorgeous sakura tree. It was a beautiful scene, the wind made the petals dance around, making some fall and float down into the ground. Whenever he needs to rest his mind from anything, Hiro always comes here a seat like he was in his home, the air and silence were peace for him.

 _('No matter what happens, this place always help my mind...')_ Hiro thought with a sigh, his mind was getting better from the images, even if just a little. Staying in this place with no perverts, no angry girls, no killing intents, no… Wait, killing intents?

Hiro's eyes widened as his body rolls out the way from some sort of white projectile that destroyed the bench he was in, the red-brunette look in fear at the place he once stood.

"Hoh? You can dodge fast," a voice spoke up, Hiro look around for the source of it until he saw a black feather floating down. He looks up and saw a shocking thing, a man with a black trench coat and a fedora…. black wings on its was in the air.

"...OKAY! What the actual fuck?!" Hiro shouts, "What the hell is going?!"

"Heh! I guess in normal for you to act like this…. Hmm, I don't feel your master around….so that means that you're a stray." the man suddenly summon a yellow spear.

Hiro looks in shock at what he just witness, however, a headache came to him, and with it, a voice.

 _"Hiro...I'm...sorry.."_

 _"It's too late to save him... The blade would instantly kill a mortal, you know_

 _"H...Hiro..."_

He's brother, lying on the floor with a hole in his stomach….the woman with black wings talking about _'mortals'..._ Mio crying over him….All that happened was real-

 ***SHUNK*CRACKLE***

Flesh and bones have been tear apart, followed by indescribable pain and agony. Hiro's arm was completely speared through, Hiro fell to the side, holding his arm as blood began to fell down.

"Kuh, kuh, kuh, is your own fault for being so weak, low-devil," the man said as he descends from the air while looking down "Poor thing, you look to be in pain," the chuckle before summoning another spear, "Here, let me end your suffering."

 _End…_

 _End…_

 _End…_

 _Your end…._

 _('My….End? …...No….')_ Hiro's world turned black, leaving him with his bleeding arm on the ground, _('I….can't…. die…..I….don'...t want her to be sad…..I….')_ his body began to breathe heavily, _('I….. I won't die!')_ his eyes began to turn into dragons, _('I'm….not…..-')_ "DYING AGAIN!" Hiro yells and in a quick moment hit the man with his bleeding arm so hard, the man was sent into the sakura tree, crashing hard and making it bent.

"W-What the fuck?!" the man said, very surprised at this display of power.

"I have..."Hiro began to say before his eyes commenced to turn into dragon pupils, "No idea...why you're trying to kill me…..but, I **will not die by your hands!"** he shouts, a powerful aura coming out of him.

 _ **"Excellent,"**_ a voice began to speak in Hiro's head, _**"You have awakened my power boy, your first test has been completed."**_

The black winged man began to sweat at the power he was sensing, it was something he has never seeing before, however, he summons his spear again, "Don't get cocky you punk!" he yells before throwing his spear at Hiro, who then smack it away. The man eyes widened now, "H-How?!" he only said before Hiro appeared in front of him punch him hard in the gut, making the man to go _through_ the sakura tree. He began to roll through the ground, his fedora flying away and his trenchcoat getting ruined. He stops with his back on the ground, his pupils shaking mad, "How….Is this scum...so strong?!" he began to say as he stands up, he saw Hiro far away from him. "UNFORGIVABLE!"

He summons another spear and throws it again, however, it was destroyed by a dark red energy, leaving the man surprised by the sudden ambush. "Who was that?!" he asked, even Hiro asked himself that before a red circle appears in the middle on the way, the light made the two males blind. It began to glow down, and when Hiro's vision adjusted, he saw the last person he thought it would be there.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother, scumbag." said a female voice with red hair and pink eyes.

"M-Mio?"

…

..

.

"Who in the hell are you?!" The man demanded an answer as he tried launching a spear towards Mio, only to be destroyed again by another dark red energy. Just then, another circle appears, and another girl with red hair as Mio appeared as well.

"Miss Gremory?!" Hiro was more surprised as well.

"Tch! More Devils are coming?!" the man says as he was about to summon another spear, only for a lightning bolt to destroy in his hand. Flying down and landing next to Rias was Akeno.

"Miss Himejima?!" Hiro once again was surprised.

"Damn devil's!" the man scowl.

"Are you still planning on fighting?" Rias interrupted him, prompting all of them to stop fighting as the man recomposed himself before beginning to recognize the woman with red hair.

"I see... You must be from the Gremory family." He guessed.

A smile crept its way on Rias' lips before moving onto a gesture to greet the man. "I'm Rias Gremory... How are you tonight, fallen angel?"

"Hoh, how interesting... Who would've thought that this place was under Gremory's observance? It seems like we were mistaken." He replied before looking back to Issei with a curious look. "Is he from your household?"

"No... He's from OUR household…" Rias says while looking at Mio.

The man looks at the girl for a moment, and his eyes turn into shock, "T-The daughter of Wilberto…."

"That's right….My name is Mio Naruse, daughter of the Devil King, Wilberto! And I will show no mercy to anyone who tried to mess with those of my family!" she says.

 _('Daughter of the Devil King?!')_ Hiro was now more shocked and confused.

"I see now... Well, I apologize for it. I mistook them for a stray demon... But don't let your servants run free alone this time of day because the next time I find them again, I won't be so lenient." the fallen angel says.

"I thank you for the advice but let me give you a warning: Should you do something like this again to them, I also won't be so lenient…Just like Mio over here."

The fallen angel saw the killing intent right in the eyes of both girls before simply lowering his hat in acceptance of the advice before flying up somewhere and disappearing. "I'm Dohnaseek... I hope that we never face each other again..."

"...Few...that's over," Mio sighs in relief.

"Yes….however, I do believe he deserves an explanation now," Akeno said with worried while pointing behind Mio and Rias. Both scarlet beauties turned to see a shocked Hiro, still holding his bleeding arm. Mio let a sigh out and walk forward to his brother.

"M-Mio...what...is going on?" the red-brunette asked as he saw the girl he calls sister come close to him with a soft smile.

"Don't worry, Hiro. I'll explain everything to you later….For now, get some rest..." she raised his hand up and before Hiro could ask more, he fell unconscious and was about to fall before Mio caught him in her arms. "I'll take him home and heal him…..I'll bring the two of them later tonight," she says as a circle appears under her feet.

"We shall be waiting then," Rias said as another circle appears, but under his feet this time.

Before they could disappear, Akeno walks in front of Mio and kiss Hiro's forehead, "Get well soon Hiro." She says before disappearing with her king. Leaving a blushing Mio as she disappears while yelling.

"THAT FUCKING SADI-" she disappears completely, cutting whatever she was saying.


	3. With Devil's like This

_I"m sorry for the late, but I couldn't make any more ideas! Thankfully, I finally did. Also, WHO"S READY FOR HIGHSCHOOL DXD HERO?! WOOHOOO!_

* * *

In the darkness of the abyss, the body of Hiro Hyoudou float through the air, his body unconsciously.

Two pairs of eyes look over him, observing him as the arm heals up, **"Congratulations boy, you managed to activate successfully my power very quickly."** Says the voice as the eyes come out of the shadows, floating over the red-brunette. **"Now that its release is time for pace two…."**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Hiro commenced to grunt as he moves his head around, he slowly fluttered his eyes and was welcomed by a white ceiling, _('W….Where...am I?')_ he asks himself as he looks to his side and saw objects that could only be in one place. _('...Is….this my room?')_ he looks around even more, sure enough, he was in his room, on his bed. _('Huh….what the hell happened?')_ he said as he tried to remember what happened while trying to stand up…..but he couldn't move for some reason. _('Huh?...Why does my body feel heavy….and warm?')_

He slowly removes the bed covers…..and slowly, but surely, his eyes widened and his face turns pure red, "W-W-What….?!"

He saw under the cover that he was in his birthday suit….and on top of him was a busty scarlet haired girl….naked….without an underwear.

"Wha….What the fuck?!" Hiro couldn't help but ask, his mind going through several orders.

"...Mmmm…."

And of course, his voice woke her up, Mio's head slowly rose up before she was face to face with her brother….but instead of the usual _'Kyaaaaah!'_ and slap to the face, she simply blushes and said, "Hey there, feeling any better?"

…

…

…

"...What. The. Fuck?" Hiro said as he suddenly blushes at her.

"How's your arm? Those it feels any better?" Mio asks as she looks at the right arm.

Hiro looks at his arm quickly, and notice that his injury disappeared like it was nothing. "My arm….is healed…."

"Sorry, is just that wounds heal faster when is skin-to-skin contact." She said as she stood up, showing her big breast and perky nipples.

Hiro blushes out and quickly close his eyes, "M-Mio!? What the hell?! I'm in front of you!" He said, but quickly regret it when he felt pain on its arm.

"Don't move it too much, idiot!" The scarlet-haired growl out as she grabs his arm and move it away, "It took almost all day to heal it." She then stood up, nothing even embarrassed to show her birthday suit as she began to dress up.

"...I...I die... didn't I?" Hiro asked while looking at his arm.

"...Yes." Mio responds in sadness, putting her bra on and then putting a shirt that said _'Red Blossom'_ and the words were push up by her two twins.

"...Just...what the hell did I mess myself in?" He asked her.

"...In something I had wish you didn't." Mio said before putting on her short pants, which did nothing to hide her tights. "Now, put some clothes, we need to get going."

Hiro raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Going? Going where?"

His sister just looks at him with a smile, "To explain everything."

* * *

 _(_ _Later on_ _)_

After a long awkwardly walk, they both reach an old building of the school. Hiro knew this place, is where the group of Occult Research Club is. Why are they here was another question.

"Come on, they must be inside already," Mio says as she opens the door and walks inside, Hiro following up close to her. They walk for a few minutes before they reach a door. She opens up, the door making a big creak sound. "We're here," Mio said as they walk in, and what the red-brunette surprise him.

Inside the room, sitting in the desk was Rias Gremory and next to her was Akeno Himejima, sitting on the sofa was the School's Mascot, Koneko Toujou, and next to her was a blond boy with the _'pretty boy'_ aura around him, and on the other sofa-

"Ise? Maria?"

"Hiro!" The brunette and the silver loli stood up from the chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing," Hiro asked back.

"I don't know, I was going home when suddenly, I was attacked by a woman with huge breast!" Ise said as he began to dream pervertedly.

"... Attack? By a big breast woman?"

"They were too big, they were practically begging to burst out from her tight suit!"

 _*Grab*_

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Issei screams in agony as he grabs his head, which has been held by Hiro.

"Issei...Why did you say it in details?" He asked his brother, his eyes darkening.

"Because your fetish are big breas-!" The brunette didn't finish as he found now himself in a headlock.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! What I like is my fucking problem! You stay out of it!" Hiro yelled with shark teeth.

"Never! I know you have a perverted side in there! I will pull it out and make you feel my pain, and the beauty of seeing a woman's body!"

"Tell me a good fucking reason why shouldn't I throw you through the window next to me right now?!"

"YOU WHAT?! HIRO, THAT'S CROSSING THE LINE!"

"THEN MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, I'M NOT A PERVERT LIKE YOU!"

"YES, YOU ARE! YOU WANT TO TOUCH A WOMAN'S BREAST SO BADLY!"

"THAT IS YOUR IMAGINATION, YOU VIRGIN!"

"HEY! YOU'RE A VIRGIN TOO!"

They both continue to fight as the rest stare at them, Mio and Maria were sweat dripping, while the others chuckle at the scene.

"Pervert is getting his karma," Koneko commented as she stares with a neutral face and a small smile.

"Now, now, don't need to be rude Koneko." The blonde boy said as he turns to the silver-haired loli, "But is this how they treat each other?"

"Eh… He may act like this, but Hiro-san cares for Ise-san, even though he's a pervert." Maria explain.

"DO ALL OF US A FAVOR, AND FUCKING DIE!"

"YOU FIRST! ASSHOLE!"

"...Is tough love."

* * *

After a while, they managed to stop Hiro for killing Issei via the window, everyone was now seated, the brothers together, not having a great day. Rias and Mio were standing, with Maria and Akeno next to them.

"Well… I want to thank you both for coming here, I would like to welcome you both to the Occult Research Club." Rias began to say, "Allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Rias Gremory, the President of this Club, and third year at Kuoh Academy."

"Akeno Himejima, Vice-President, and third year as well."

"I'm Yuuto Kiba, second year, I hope we can get along."

"...Koneko Toujou, first year. Please take care of me."

The two brothers look at each other before the pervert spoke, "Um...Issei Hyoudou, second year."

"...Hiro Hyoudou, second year as well."

After that, Mio spoke up, "So….After today's event, I know you two have a lot of questions…. So, to be straight with you two...We are devil's."

…

…

…

"...Eh?"

"Ah, I see, you all are devil's, that makes so much sense-NOT!" Hiro shouts the last part like they were all crazy.

"Well, if you need proof," Rias look at the others and nod, as they stand up and suddenly-

 _*Poof!*_

Both Hyoudou's jaw drops into the ground as they stare at the black bat-like wings that spread from behind from everyone, even Mio, and Maria.

"And if that's not enough, you two are also devil's." Rias snap her fingers and suddenly, both brothers felt something coming out of their backs, they turn to see black wings as well.

"...What the fuck is going on?" Issei asked in complete shock.

"Let's just say, you both were resurrected," Rias said, continue to shocking them, "I believe this will help better," she then proceeded to take out several photos and presented on the table, revealing Yuuma Amano and Issei on them.

"Y-Yuuma?" Issei gasp at seeing them.

"Holy shit, I wasn't the only one spying on him," Hiro said in surprised.

"We have been monitoring the two for a while, at the same time this girl came and ask you for a date, correct?" Rias said to Issei who pick one of the photos.

"Y-Yeah...I was dating her and we went to the park, where...I…" Issei said.

"Die." Hiro finished as he looks at another photo, "We both die, didn't we?"

"That's right… this Amano Yuuma tried to kill both of you a few days ago." Rias explained to them.

"...Why?" Hiro spoke first, "Why did she even do it in the first place?"

"Because Ise possessed something inside his body that would be a potential threat to the fallen angels," Mio said, earning the shock of the brothers.

"T-Then….She was really-" Issei tried to speak with disbelief before the Scarlet sister finished.

"Fallen Angel... Yes. That black-winged man that you two stumbled across earlier was indeed a fallen angel. And he tried to kill Hiro for the same reason..." Mio clenched her fist at the thought.

Rias saw it and decided to continue for her, "As God's right-hand angels, they held some impure ideas and thus fell into heaven... While being able to control humans, they have been on war against us devils for a long time. Ever since then, they passed from Heaven to Earth and also to Hell, bringing chaos amongst the devils. Aside from fallen angels, there are angels sent by God in Heaven to murder us, thus giving our faction the disadvantage of being attacked on both sides."

Both Hiro and Issei stared amazed at what they were hearing, "Angels….exist?" was what Ise asked.

"Yes, and so the devil's." Mio continues, "As far as I know, the three factions; Angels, Fallen Angels and Devil's were in a Great War, where they all suffer devastating losses and they are now relying on humans to replenish their forces in a sufficient time."

"...Wait, is that why-"

"You both were resurrected." Mio nod at them, "It was the only way we could implement order to maintain the balance between good and evil."

With that, Hiro closes his eyes in thought, before speaking, "...So...we are now devil's...more specific, your servants." he said.

"Yes, but the Gremory family has always treated their servants like they were our family," Rias said.

Moments of silence went on before Hiro stood up, "Can I have a word with you Mio?" He asked her sister.

"Huh?" She looks at him and saw the serious expression he had, "Umm, sure."

"Miss Gremory, please continue explaining my brother everything else," Hiro said before he and Mio exited the room, leaving several confused faces, except for Maria, who sighs.

She and Mio knew that he would ask for it.

…

..

.

Both of them were now in a very different room, sitting in front of each other, the red brunette crossing his arms together while the Crimson girl was looking down.

"...You know what I want to know." Hiro stated, his voice sounding angry.

"...I guess you deserve it after everything that happened," Mio said before looking at him, pink eyes meeting green eyes, "What do you want to hear first?"

"...Who is the girl that has been leaving with us this past years together, who I been taking care as a sister?" He asked her.

"...Then, let me introduce myself again," Mio stood up and took a deep breath, before looking at Hiro, "My name...is Mio Naruse, Daughter of the Devil King Wilberto."

"...The story; all of it, no left detail." Hiro simply said.

"...Sure," Mio turn to look at the window, "Wilberto was once the greatest demon Lord of the Underworld. He, along with Satan, fought in the Great War against the Angels and the Fallen Angels, but he was also the one who stop the war between the Hero Clan and the Demons as a well, but some devil's weren't happy about the decision he made, earning the title of _'Non-Radical Demon Lord'_ and made a lot of enemies from his followers, which cause the secret revolution to take over his seat." She then looks back at Hiro with a serious expression, "To….Protect his child from all that, he sent her to the human world with servants he trusts with his life…"

"... That's you…" Hiro now had the picture in.

Mio nod and continue, "I...I had a peaceful life with them...I was unaware of anything that was going on….Until my father die."

"!?"

"All his mighty power….was transfer to me...And the current Demon Lord wanted for itself….He killed my _'parents'_ , drag me back to its castle, and tried to use my power to control everything," she began to tremble at the thoughts, "All those demons that were with him were there, watching him use my power to conquer everything….But, they weren't prepared….My power...was uncontrollable….It killed them all….I killed them all." She began to form tears in her eyes, "Maria help escape from there, and help me improve my magic….But everywhere I go...Someone dies because of me."

Hiro's eyes were now shadowing in his hair as he looks down on the floor, "...So all this time...You and Maria were always alone in this…" he said as his hands ball into a fist, "...I'm sorry." Mio stop her tears when she heard that, "...Looks like I fail as a brother from a long time ago."

"What? N-No! You-"

"Die." Hiro cut her as he stood up, "...I promise you to not die…. But I did...I couldn't even protect Issei…. I didn't notice the pain you have holding up your shoulders…" his body commenced to tremble, "I don't even know how much I can hate myself right now…..But no more." He stood up and look at her with a serious expression, "I understand the why didn't you tell me sooner… But now, that reason is no longer available… So, from here and out, count me in." Mio looks at him in surprise.

"J-Just like that? A-Aren't you-"

"Mio," Hiro mad a small smile at her, "We have been living together for six long years… You are my family...and if a motherfucker even dares to touch you without my knowledge, I will make him pay." he left her surprise with his eyes filled with determination. "So… Allow me to not fail you a second time...you or the others…"

"...What you are you talking about?" Mio said as smile and cried, "You haven't failed me yet, I would have killed a thousand times already for it."

And with that, they both hug each other, with Hiro's new job….protect her sister and be by her side...the right way.

…

..

.

After that, they reunited with the rest once again, and after talking a bit more, Hiro asked, "So...I guess the question now is that thing that they killed Is for."

That made the brunette nod, "Yeah, what was it called again… _'Sacred Gears'?"_

"Yes," Akeno said as she explained, "It's a very intense and unique power that's found in a rare few if you have seen a name in a history book, then there is a high probability that they are also Sacred Gear-holders. Even present-day there are quite a few Sacred Gear-users who I'm sure you would recognize. That's how big of a deal they are."

"...So...They're a big deal, like a superpower weapons that only humans can possess." Hiro said with amazed eyes, "That sounds….OP."

"You said it!" Issei agreed before standing up, "So how do I...use this Sacred Gear?"

"Simple," Rias stood up and walk to Issei, "All you need is focus on a part of your body that you can draw your Sacred Gear from." She then said, "Issei, I want you to close your eyes and strike a pose that helps you summon power from within."

"Hmmm…" the brunette began thinking of a pose that would help him before he places his hands together and place them back, "So... something like….this?" He asked.

"Ise, what the fuck are you doing?" Hiro asked him with a sweat drop.

"Is the Kamehameha of Goku, duh!" he said back.

"Okay...now I need you to imagine the strongest thing that comes to your mind," Rias said, making the brunette said the legendary attack we all have wanted to say since we were kids

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" he yelled, and suddenly, his left arm was cover in a blinding light, "Woah! Issei covers his eyes, as the others as well when the light cleared down, the brunette open his eyes was surprised to see that his left arm was now clothed in a red gauntlet with a green gem embedded in the center of the back of his hand. "Cool~!"

"Hmmm, is look like you a **Twice Critical,** this one doubles the power of the user for a certain time," Rias said as she looks at the gauntlet. "I cannot say much of this tool, but is something that can prove very useful to both you personally and as my servant."

"Yes, Prez! I promise you that will become the best devil ever!" Issei shouts before pronouncing his eternal goal, "I will become a Harem King!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Hiro rolled his eyes.

"But wait….If we are devil's now...and we can have servants….that means!" Issei look at Hiro with star eyes, "HIRO YOU CAN HAVE A HAREM WITH BIG BREAST!"

Maria suddenly gasps at the thought, "Why didn't I thought of it before?! I could have gotten Hiro death and make him do it to Miss Mio?! How dumb could I have been?!"

 _ **BAMB! CRACK! SLAM!**_

Both perverts were now on the ground, with three big lumps on their forehead, in front was Hiro and Mio with a smoking fist.

"Let's move to a different subject before we break them even more!" they both said.

"Uh... Right," Rias said with a droplet on her head, "So, let's talk about peerages, like I said before, in order to fix our problem, it was decided to give the Reincarnated Devils a chance to receive more power along with their own Peerage, which are their Devil servants. You, Issei, Koneko, Akeno, Kiba, and Maria are in this position."

Hiro hums in understandment, until he was curious, "So... Himejima, Kiba, Toujou and pervert over here," he points at the four mention, with the brunette glaring at him, "Are part of your peerage." Rias nods, "And Maria is Mio's peerage-" He looks at Mio, who nods. "So then...whose peerage am I in?"

That made both scarlet beauties to look serious, "...You see, Hiro… Your case is special, something that has never happened before in the supernatural life." Rias said before began to explain about their system, "As I said before, there's a system to create more devil's, and is called the Evil Piece system. Are you familiar with the game chess by any chance?"

"Absolutely." Hiro said with a serious expression, "Is a game where two-player strategy board game played on a chessboard, a checkered game board with 64 squares arranged in an 8×8 grid. Each player begins with 16 pieces: one king, one queen, two rooks, two knights, two bishops, and eight pawns. Each of the six piece types moves differently, with the most powerful being the queen and the least powerful the pawn. The objective is to checkmate the opponent's king by placing it under an inescapable threat of capture. To this end, a player's pieces are used to attack and capture the opponent's pieces, while supporting each other. In addition to checkmate, the game can be won by voluntary resignation of the opponent, which typically occurs when too much material is lost or checkmate appears inevitable. There are also several ways a game can end in a draw. Fun fact, did you know that chess is believed to have originated in India sometime before the 7th century? The game was derived from the Indian game chaturanga, which is also the likely ancestor of the Eastern strategy games xiangqi, janggi, and shogi-"

Mio's hand slam on his mouth, making him stop, he blinks twice when he saw everyone, including Koneko, looking at him in surprise. He then remembered that he was in a conversation, he chuckles embarrassingly before Mio move her hand away, "S-Sorry, got off track. What was that about these Evil Pieces?"

Taking this opening, Rias went on to explain. "Well, the Evil Piece system was actually based quite a lot on that game. The Devils wanted to use the special traits of that game as the concept for the Evil Pieces. It's also something akin to irony as many of the Reincarnated Devils were also former humans. Since we could no longer form legions of Pure-Blood Devils as we could have in the past, they decided to give enormous power to a smaller group of Devils. And with the competitive natures of Devils, this was what ultimately led to the birth of the Rating Games, so High-Class Devils with Peerages could show their and their servants power against one another. As you said before, we get two **Knights** , two **Rooks** , two **Bishops** , one **Queen** and eight **Pawns**. Each piece has its own special abilities and attributes to assist the Peerage as a whole." She then looks at the brothers, "When I revive Issei, I used all eight pawns. But then, when I was about to revive you...your brother's body commenced to glow, and out came my pawns."

This info shock everyone, except Mio and Akeno, as the younger scarlet haired continue, "And from my pocket, my Evil Queen piece began to glow and went directly at them. A light appeared on all of them, and when it died down….there were 16 pawns, but eight of them were Mutation Pieces, along with The Queen."

"Mutation...Pieces?"

"They are a piece that can cause all sorts of anomalies. They are able to contain power that normal pieces can't normally… You took my eight Mutation Pawn pieces, and Mio's Mutation Queen piece…" Rias said before looking at Mio, "Which left us with one things, and is that you, Hiro Hyoudou, have a powerful weapon that it took this much to revive you."

Hiro looks at his hand in shock/amazed, he's ….this powerful? He, a video game addicted that lives with two perverts and a sister that is a devil...is this strong?

"As for your position, consider that the Queen Piece is far stronger than the Pawns, you belong to Mio since I have Akeno already. Your power however, we still don't know what it is, but since your a devil now, I believe gaining power will unlock what's inside." Rias said before summoning a piece of paper, "We have three ways of gaining power; The first and most common method is referred to as **Contracting** _._ It is a pretty straight-forward but slow method. Devils make contracts with people who have high levels of _'desire'_ using flyers like the one in my hand, to summon one of us. The second method is through **Military Accomplishment** , these are achievements obtained in times of crisis or situations. A Devil who performs exceptionally well and is able to defeat high-ranking enemies from the other sides will possess a far greater chance of being promoted. It has always been considered the fastest method as well, but, due to the current uneasy peace between the factions, it is unlikely to use this method without a full-scale war. And finally, **the Rating Games,** which allows all reincarnated devil's show off or honed their skills and abilities against others in a controlled non-lethal environment. Performing well in the Rating Game raises reputation and leads to a promotion."

Hiro and Issei stare at her with neutral expression, before the red-brunette said, "So basically, we either; form pacts with humans, get war achievements, or show off like any other sports game."

Rias was about to say something, but then….she closed her mouth, "W-Well...yeah, although neither I nor Mio are not yet matured Devils, so I may not participate in official tournaments. Even if I was, there are some things I need to go through or else I can't play. In short, you two and the rest will not be participating in a while."

With that said, Mio suddenly summon packages, "So the only one we can do is the contracts, so we first need to give this symbols, all servants do this sometimes, so you two will start today."

Issei look at her in surprise, "Today? As in, right now?" Both scarlets nod, "But is night time!" He yelled.

"So? The night is our ally, I suggest you start spreading them quickly." Mio said as she handed him a box of summoning papers.

"But!"

"But no Issei," Hiro said, picking up a box for himself, "If you want to be a goddamn Harem King, you need to do this." The brunette slump in depression at the reminder. Suddenly, a thought came to mind as he took out his phone.

Mio raised an eyebrow, curious. "Hiro, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just taking a photo of myself at this life-changing situation." He said as he flipped the camera on his phone so it was facing him. Just as he was about to take the picture, he felt his left arm between something, he looks to the side to see his sister smiling at him.

"Then you don't mind me appearing in it, right?" She said, which made Hiro rolled his eyes with small smile before taking the picture with her. A picture that began a new world…

Weeks pass by, and both brothers were getting used to their devil lives now, after school they go out and disperse all the summoning cards to the people, but you all know that by now, right? So, let's get to the important stuff, relationships.

First off, Kiba Yuuto, Issei instantly hate his guts, he's is the Prince Charming of the School after all. For Hiro, however, was in good relationship with him, both he and Kiba were on the track team as two of the fastest racers in the school. They hang out together, which commenced the rumor of HiroXKiba, needless to say, all the girls fainted with blood coming out of their noses. And they called his brother a pervert. Oh, the irony.

Koneko Toujou, the mascot of school alongside Maria, her hate for perverts was obvious as she stares at Issei in disgust and even punches him away from her. Hiro, she quickly got along with him. He gave the pervert a beatdown, and he gave her some of his lunch. Also, he told her that if he does do something perverted, to punch him hard in the face. Instant like.

Akeno Himejima….This one is a bit of trouble, not in a bad way. With Issei, she teases him to the max, making him have a lecherous smile, but with Hiro, she was bolder, so much that Mio drags him away from her, protecting him from that sadistic. Even so, they both have a good friendship, they even eat lunch together time to time, much to the anger of the boys in school. She's a great cook by the way.

Rias Gremory, she proved to the brothers that she was a caring girl, looking out for the safety of everyone, at one time, Hiro was in the ORC building to finish his homework, when she walked in, she saw this and offer to help him. To say that he was surprised is understandable, so he accepted her offer, she's was great at helping. Unfortunately, Mio came in and saw them both really close, and that day, the red-brunette learn the new title of Mio, _'The Scarlet Nightmare'._

Speaking of Mio, the scarlet-haired has been closer to Hiro than before, she eats with him, study with him, even stood with him all day. This cause Maria to be more teasing than before, which earn a pinch to both cheeks.

Also, when Hiro and Issei learn that the silver loli was actually a succubus…. Let's put this nicely and said that Hiro finally had an excuse to hurt her hard while Issei begs her to give him a Harem.

Today was now another day, Hiro came inside the ORC, his afternoon classes were canceled by a reunion, Issei went with Matsuda and Motohama, while Mio was with her friends again. So, he took this time for himself, he made his way to the meeting room, an inside were the school's mascots, one was eating candy while the other was using her laptop.

Maria perk up at the door a smile when she saw him, "Hello, Hiro!" She said.

"Hello Maria, Koneko." Hiro greet them as he made his way to the kitchen, "I plan to make dinner, you two want something?" When he asked that, both silver-haired glance at him with star eyes.

"I want a miso soup with bacon please!" Maria said.

"...Salmon sandwich, with tomato sauce." Koneko said.

"Alright." He said before putting an apron and head to the kitchen. "Tell the others about this if they are hungry."

" _Kay~!"_

* * *

 _(_ _Later on_ _)_

Night came, and all ORC members were in front of an abandoned building. They were here because they got information of a Stray Devil living in this place.

"So...what's a Stray Devil?" Issei asked.

"They were originally slaves of devils..." Kiba said, "But they're the ones who betrayed their masters and tried to live as they please without their consent."

"We just received intelligence that a certain stray devil was luring human victims here to eat them..." Akeno said, shocking both brothers. "We are here to make it pay its crime for abandoning its master~," she said, although, in her eyes was mischievousness, which creeps them both out.

"Is also a perfect for both of you to learn how does a devil work," Mio said. "So you both better pay attention."

"Yes!" Both of them replied.

…

..

.

Once inside, they began to walk for a few minutes before Koneko stop in her track, "..."It's here."

All eyes soon turned over to the darkened part of the building as they slowly began to hear a strange voice emanating from the broken walls, seemingly to provoke them by its vicious tone.

 **"I smell something foul...Yet I smell something delicious…"** said an inhuman voice, as large footsteps coming at them. Moments later, the devil appeared, it was a naked woman with her rather large breasts exposing right in front of her without the liberty of hiding them. Issei's jaw drop at the view, while Hiro had big plates on his eyes.

"Breasts! Gigantic Breasts!" The brunette yelled with a perverted grin, before feeling a foot stepping in his, "Youch!"

"Perverts must die." Koneko said with a neutral face.

Rias walk forward, staring at the naked beast, "Stray Devil, Vice...You have abandoned your master and let your powers run rampant."

Then, Mio walk forward, "We have come to give judgement for your sins, in the name of the Gremory household. Prepare to be destroyed."

Even with the threats, the Stray Devil didn't show any sign of fear or worry, instead, she gazed arrogantly towards them with mockery in her voice. **"What impudent brats you both are. Shall I dye all of you in red just like that hair of yours?!"** She threatened and not before long she began groping her own breast in a seemingly weird way, which cause Issei feel aroused through her actions, before been smack in the head by Hiro. The Stray Devil began to move from the shadow, revealing her true form, needless to say, Issei jaw drops while Hiro covers his mouth as he was treating to barf.

Vizer lower body had the form of a monster with a large mouth with large canines accompanied by two large hand claws. Suddenly, from her breast appear two magical circles, protruding them straight like a cannon as it fired light beams towards them in blind speed.

"Move it, devils!" The group scattered in the process as they dodged the beams, missing them as they went straight through the wall, only to melt in the process as they looked warily at its power.

"Damn! That thing is dangerous!" Issei blurt out.

"Don't let your guard down," Rias advised before turning over to Kiba in which he nodded in response as he prepared his stance and disappeared into a silver blur and appeared right in front of the unsuspecting devil before releasing two instant sword strikes on its huge claws, easily cutting them in the process as Vice screamed in agony as a result.

"Whoa!" Both brothers were surprised by this.

"As we have explained before, Evil Pieces grant special powers to resurrected devils, for example, Yuuto's specialty is speed... And his weapon is the sword."

"Alright, is our turn now Koneko-chan!" Maria chirper as she and her fellow loli walk up to the stray.

"Hey, Maria! Watch out!" Hiro shout as he saw Vizer open her big jaws underneath her body, seemingly wanting to devour the young girl wholly. Still harboring the same expressions, both Maria and Koneko never even moved from her position as Vice swallowed her whole, prompting the two of them to worry despite not knowing what she's capable of.

"Don't worry Hiro," Mio assured him, "Koneko and Maria are Rooks, they have special defense which ultimately gives them the ability to defend in almost any attacks thrown on to her."

To prove her point, the jaws encasing the white-haired girls inside simply broke apart as Koneko and Maria, emerged from it without even trying though costing her of her clothes as they melted from the saliva inside.

"Hup!" Maria jumps out, leaving Koneko alone to sucker One-Punch the stray up in the air. And Maria jumps and kick it away. Crashing into the wall, bleeding.

The Rook of Mio look at her shattered clothes, "Ahhh~ This one was my favorite~" she moans in sadness before turning to Hiro, and did a sexy pose to him, "Big Brother, don't I look hot like this?~"

Issei had his jaw drop before smiling perversely, while Hiro slaps his face, while his cheeks were blushing. "Please tell me she's not like this, _even_ on her job." He asked without looking at the scarlet sister of his. And he could feel the bored expression of Mio telling how right he is.

"Pervert girl, die by a truck," Koneko said to her with neutral face.

"Now, Now. Don't be jealous just because I'm much cuter than your neutral face, Koneko." Maria waves off, before dodging a piece of rubble.

"... That's it," Hiro suddenly threw his hands in the air, "Fuck normal, hello supernatural." Hey, he just witnessed two petite girls stop a giant mouth with their hands. One of them OP a creature away and the other didn't have density of her clothes.

"And last, Akeno."

"Yes, Prez."

What happened next, made brothers shiver in fear as the black haired girl walks to the creature and lighting drop down on it. Vizer was screaming in pain, while Akeno-

"Ara, Ara! So energetic! Please, moan more for me!" was enjoying it.

 _('A real sadistic?!')_ was the thought of Hiro as now understand why Mio is overprotective on him.

"Akeno is the Queen, she had all abilities of a pawn, knight, bishop, and rook, which are all S class., Rias said to the brothers.

"And as you both have notices, she has a sadistic fetish to fulfill," Mio said with a twitching eyebrow.

" _Haaa~_ I'm still not satisfied, but I'll let Prez finish here." Akeno walks back to them.

"I guess we should finish this," Mio said as she and Rias walk up to Vizer. The creature stared at the both of them, in which both red-haired beauties began to summon their own magical circle to finalize the judgment.

"It's time to be extinguished, in the name of Gremory household." Without given a time to spare, Rias and Mio combine and let out a large red wave which soon engulfed the devil completely before turning into nothingness as the mission was a success.

A few moments later, the redheads soon turned over to the others with a smile, seeing that they finally finished their job for the night.

"It's over now... So, any questions?" Rias asked. The red-brunette raised his hand, "Yes Hiro?"

"So, about this Evil Pieces… I have two question… What those the Bishops and the Pawns do?"

Rias perk at the question, "Ah! Of course. You both pay attention considering you both are Pawns." She began to explain to the brothers. "Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells, either offense or healing spells. Pawns are soldiers, their traits are that they can be promoted into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of the King." She finished explaining.

Issei perks up at this, "Wait….so you mean, I can be fast as Kiba or strong as Koneko?!" He asked in joy.

"Yes, however, you first must become strong enough to use them. So I suggest you commenced training you two." Rias said.

"Yes! Don't worry Prez, just you wait! I'll be Strongest Pawn there ever was!" The brunette said with a fire determination. "And with that, my dream of been a Harem King will be closer to me!"

"... Disgusting Pervert." Koneko said with a disgusted expression.

Hiro, Mio, and Maria sigh at this, however, they smile this time. Despite being a pervert, Issei is not one to give up that easily. Once he determined to do something, he'll work his ass for it.

 _( Worlds Apart - Sami Zayn Theme: WWE)_

Suddenly, a ringtone sounds off in the room, everyone slowly followed the tone, which was coming from the red-brunette. He blinks a few times before taking his smartphone out, he looks at the call. _'Hoodini'_ he answers it.

"Hello? Evan?" Hiro spoke.

" _Hiro! Dude!"_ the frantic voice of the other person was heard by the group.

"Whoa! Turn it down man-"

" _CoD WW2 is finally on sale at 30%!"_

 _ **Crack!**_

The others stare in surprise at hearing something made a crack sound. Hiro's eyes became plates before saying, "Who's joining?!"

" _Tyler, Brook, Marcel, Nogla, and Scotty!"_

"Give me like 15 minutes!"

" _Okay!" Beep_

Before Rias could ask what happened, the red-brunette had sprinted past her, almost knocking her _down. "SorryPrezgottagoearlyMioIseMariaseeyou backhome!"_ was what Hiro said as he waves them goodbye and left a dust trail.

…

 _..._

 _..._

"...Uhm...What just happened?" Kiba asked the million dollar question.

"Hiro in his gamer-mode," Mio respond to him.

"...Why does the name Evan sound familiar?" Rias asked, swearing that she had heard that name before.

…

..

.

 _('...He couldn't mean 'that' Evan, right?')_

* * *

 _PS: I have no deep connection with any of them. Just a fellow subscriber._


	4. Life of a Devil I

_Sorry for the wait. As well that this chapter looks pretty weak in my opinion, but I'll let you guys be the judge. Enjoy!_

* * *

A new day came, nothing change in the Kuoh Academy-

"You Traitor!"

"How dare you forget about us, you cock-sucker!"

"Shut it! This just shows I'm superior to you both!"

...Is what Hiro wants to say to himself as his head slam against the table of his chair. The infamous Perverted Trio was at it again, with the bald and glasses learning of the brunette's membership to the ORC, who had Three Ladies of Kuoh and their two Mascots.

"You know what?! Screw it! I want to know HOW the hell did Hiro got in?!" Motohama asked as he pointed accusingly to the red-brunette.

"Yeah! You only wasted your time playing stupid games like Mario or Zelda!?" Matsuda scream out, "If you had a porn game then maybe-"

"Matsuda. For your own sake, you better not finish that sentence." Hiro's sharp voice made the bald boy jump back in fear. "Besides, what's wrong with Mario or Zelda, they're two of the most iconic games in the world."

"A pudgy Italian plumber and a girly elf that is a multi-incarnated hero. Do I need to say more?" Motohama said while pushing his glasses up.

"Actually, is not," Issei said with a sweat drop. "Look, just because we got invited, doesn't give you the right to take your frustration on us."

"YOU OF ALL PEOPLE GOT IN!" Both perverts yelled with anime tears.

"And you both didn't. If you're a man, suck it up." Issei replied with a cocky smirk, making the duo cry even more.

Hiro returns to slam his head on the table, just thinking of what has happened the past weeks. He and Issei spend all the night giving those devil's flyers to anyone present through the streets. And, since both brothers work for different peerages, they each had their own work. They both had to make contracts from different people, with Issei getting destroy as he couldn't use the summoning to get to his destination.

Suddenly, the teacher came in through the doors, "Good morning students…" with that, class began, which was Math…. _Gooooooood_.

* * *

 _(_ _Lunch break_ _)_

"Finally, lunch break." Hiro sighs as he went outside to eat his own food. Sitting under a tree as he had a great view of the playground at the school. He saw how Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama were running once again from the Kendo girls. Suddenly, Motohama and Matsuda trip down and were given divine punishment, and by that been beaten the shit out, as three of them went after his brother.

"Life change, but Issei won't," Hiro mumbles to himself as he opens his lunch box.

"Ara, Ara. Hello there, Hiro." He heard his name was turned to see Akeno with her own lunch box in hand.

"Ah, hello there Vice Prez." Hiro greets her. "Can I help you with something?"

"No, just wondering if it's okay for me to join you," Akeno said, surprising the red-brunette.

"Sure. Knock yourself out." Hiro said, ignoring the heathen glares of the males that hear her, and more when he let her. This has become a habit now, Akeno would come and have lunch with Hiro _(I believe I said this before)_. At first, it was a little bit embarrassing; I mean, a girl that is not Mio wanted to have lunch with him, and it was one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh nonetheless! Either way, it soon became a routine, so the red-brunette did what it was right...and that is to forget about normal life and accept reality!

"Thank you, sorry for the interruption." The black-haired beauty bow, making her breasts bounce a bit. Many boys blush with a nosebleed, only Hiro blush and look down at his lunch. Akeno seat down next to him and open her own lunch, "Itadakimasu." she opens the lid and out came a lunch someone that knows how to cook would do.

"Itadakimasu," Hiro said the same thing and open his lid, and what apparently was the lunch that he perfectly made. Akeno eyes landed on his food and were marvel at what she saw.

"Ara. Ara. That looks so yummy as ever." She said with a sweet smile, "I never asked, did you always make the lunch?"

"Y-Yeah," the red-brunette scratch his cheek, "In the house, only me and Maria can make food. Mio knows a bit of cooking but is still practicing, and Issei is too lazy to even go to the kitchen sometimes." He said until his eyes turn dark, "Although, Maria can only be a few times in the kitchen."

Akeno turns her head to the side in confusion, "And why is that?" She asked.

* * *

 _(_ _Flashback_ _)_

It was last year, a first-year Hiro was finishing his homework while helping the soon-to-be Perverted Trio on their upcoming test.

"Man! This test is going to kill me!" Issei whined like a kid.

"I may have glasses but they're not that good on this!" Motohama yelled while massaging his nose.

"I want a girl to help me here! To massage my shoulders and tell me I'll be fine!" Matsuda cried out.

"Stop being so such a drama queen, you idiots." Hiro told them, "You asked for help for the upcoming test, so deal with it."

"But it's so much~" All three of them whined, "Can't we take a break? We're hungry!"

"Babies." Hiro sighs as he drops his notebook, "Fine, go take your lunches." The trio sigh in relief as Motohama and Matsuda took their bentos, while Issei stares at Hiro, who took his own lunch box.

"...Wait, where's my lunch?" He asked his brother.

Hiro looks at him, "You didn't bring it with you?" with those words, Issei drops to the floor crying, as his friends laugh at his misfortune. The older brother opens the lid and was welcomed by a beautiful rice with a red heart on the middle, on the side was the face of a Chibi Maria, winking and her tongue out.

"Ohhhhhh~ I'm so jealous!~" Matsuda said with tears.

"To get a bento from your cute little sister who is also the School second Mascot is a envy among man!" Motohama said.

Hiro simply stares at the lunch, more specifically the heart on the rice, and with one chopstick, he pushes it down for a bit. With a sigh, he cut enough rice portion, pick some meat, his drink and the rest was given to his brother, "Here Ise, have what is left." He said as he stood up.

"Thank you brother, you're the best!" Issei cried in happiness as he took the lunch and watch his brother leave the classroom they were in. Issei look down at the food and clap his hands together, "Itadakimasu!" he began to eat on the rice, that is until he tried to pick some part of the red heart but he was having difficulty on it, "Huh? This is weird." Issei said as he used a bit of strength, pulling the heart out… Only for the trio to jaw drop in shock.

The heart...was actually a girl's underwear.

"Woooooooow!" Matsuda shout in shock and a perverted smile, "Holy shit! Look at the side of this panty!"

"These kinds of pair...it can only come from a 68 hip girl!" Motohama deduced with sparkling eyes.

"68?! T-These panties….belong to Mio!" Ise said, shocking the other two. They were for entrance on the object, they didn't notice a group of girls walking and saw them staring at the greasy fabric.

And that's how the Perverted Trio's Legend began!

 _(_ _Flashback End_ _)_

* * *

"... Let's just said that she puts too many ingredients on the food." Hiro finished as he picks some meat and drops it on his mouth.

"She's a handful to you, isn't he?" Akeno asked with a knowing smile.

"I don't want to talk about it." the black-haired bimbo chuckle at the boy's misfortune.

True been told, the Lightning Empress has been quite happy ever since another Queen piece appeared, and it was a boy. Not many devils that are Queen Pieces are males, so you can believe how happy she was about it. Not only that, but there was something about this one boy that catches her own attention, and it was weird. She has received stares of lust and desire on their eyes, she got used to it, but from Mio's own brother? She only got embarrassment and good manners, she was quite sad of only getting that reaction, but it was very hard to find someone like him; a man of family, an innocent mind, and a determined person.

Ever since he began his life, she had seen how Hiro took this seriously. He managed to make six contracts way faster than Issei, who still didn't have one yet. Not only that, but he definitely has a nice body, she has been keeping an eye on him as he trains his body to the limit. She almost mistakes him for a boxer, makes you wonder if he really is only into games. Honestly, he has what many girls want in their boyfriend's body.

Meanwhile, Hiro finishes eating and he suddenly felt a stare. He looks to the side and saw that the black-haired bimbo was staring at him. "Something wrong, Vice Prez?" He asked her, breaking her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing." She giggles out, "Just that I find delicious the pain that Succubus is doing to you."

"...And here I'm trying to save your image." Hiro said with a deadpan expression.

"Ara, and why would you want to save my image?" She asked playfully. She saw him look at the small group of people that were looking at them.

" _W-Why is Akeno-senpai with that brute wolf?"_

" _There's no way she would hang on with someone like him!"_

" _Y-You don't think?! This asshole blackmailed her?!"_

" _That son of a bitch! It makes complete sense! He probably got a hold of something important of Akeno-senpai!"_

" _That Scoundrel!"_

" _We have to take action now!"_

" _We can't let him used her glorious body with his furry, dirty, disgusting hands and take her sacred entrance!"_

" _Yeah!"_

Akeno had a tiny droplet in her head, "I...see your point." She said. Despite been a sadistic herself, even she knew how wrong all these comments were been made of them both.

"If it's me, then I ignored, but I can't accept others thinking bad of someone else because of me," Hiro said with a sigh. "I guess that's why 90% of my friends are in online."

"Is that why you like playing games?" Akeno asked curiosity.

"...You could say that" Hiro told her as he looks up into the sky. "Not that I play because that only, but is fun to hang with people who understand you; playing together, joking together, making each other's life miserable." he chuckled at the thought. "I guess...that's my special talent."

"...Never thought of you as a Troller." Akeno chuckle.

"Ha! Trolling is my job." Hiro said with a proud smile, which causes Akeno to giggled even more.

"Hoh~ I see you're having fun."

That voice made Hiro jerk in sweat as he could feel that pink aura that suddenly flows from behind him. He slowly looks behind to see Mio with her aura out and looking at Akeno with such intense look that would kill anyone with just one look. "Especially when is someone like you, Himejima."

"Oh, my~" Akeno suddenly grabs Hiro's arm, making him look at her in shock, "What's wrong with hanging with someone as amazing as Hiro here? Don't tell you getting jealous of it." She teases her out.

Suddenly, the anger of the scarlet-haired turn into a tomato with widened eyes. "W-What?! Me?! Jealous of someone like you!? Don't kid with yourself!" Mio said while looking away. "When it comes to someone like you, I can't let my guard down! I already have two perverts in the house and I won't let you make Hiro one!" She proclaims.

The red-brunette stare at her in shock, he then looks mortified before looking at the side to see several students with jaws open and eyes widened. "Ara, Ara~ To proclaim to save your dear brother from me… Are you sure you both are brother and sister?" Akeno teased once again, making Mio blush even more...and then glared hard at her.

"Hiro! We're leaving!" It wasn't a question, it was an order as the scarlet half-devil grab her 'queen' by the arm, and pulled him away.

"Eh?! W-Wait Mio!" Hiro's words were drowned in deaf ears as his sister drag him through the earth as fast as she could. Leaving Akeno who was chuckling, and a mob of students with ghost leaving their bodies.

…

..

.

"So you both were talking about your choice of friends."

"Yes."

"And she was definitely NOT trying to get some blackmailed material against me."

"Yes."

"...She didn't-"

"No Mio, she didn't touch me or said anything weird like a magic enchanted." Mio stared at her brother with a glared for a full minute before calming down. After dragging him away, they both stop very close to the ORC building, behind it. Hiro explains to her what had transpired.

"Fine. I believe you." The scarlet-haired said, "Forgive me for dragging you like that. But you have to understand that Himejima is dangerous."

"Yeah. Yeah." Hiro waves off as he stretched his sore shoulder. "What's your deal with her?" She simply gave him a bored expression. "... Nevermind then…. So, what's the problem? I'm sure you appearing out of nowhere and dragging me away must have a reason."

Mio look was with puffy cheeks, "Do I really need a reason to be with my family?" She asked him.

"Oh, you want to go there?" Hiro responds with a finger poking her cheek. "Don't tell me you're really jealous of Vice-Prez."

"Of a Sadistic like her, worried I am. Jealous am not." Mio responds to him. "You saw her how she acts, so excuses me for worrying."

"Big Brother Complex." Was all Hiro said.

"W-Wrong! I don't have a complex!" Mio responded with her face flushing red. She then took a deep breath, "Look...I just need to speak to you," she began to say while resting against the wall, "I know this might come very late now...but, are you sure it was okay for you become a devil?"

Hiro raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean if it was okay for you to accept this very easily." Mio explains, "Look, we devils can be selfish; is kind of our sin. We get what we want and everything, but is there something we know, is that being a devil means sacrificing one's humanity-"

 _*Bonk*_

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Mio asked as she held her red mark that was on her forehead.

"Because." Hiro before letting out a sigh, "Look, I get that the devils are a lot of things, and I kind of understand; Hell! All what Prez told us sounded that she only wants Issei's hidden power for herself… But… When I was killed by Raynare… I notice how worthless I was against her… I was angry and I let her stab me." He stare at his hands, "So...I guess when I was explain that I was reincarnated, the second thing I thought was to use this opportunity to be prepared next time someone goes after me or Issei." He then look at Mio, "What I'm trying to say is… I would have been shock to know that you were a devil, but I wouldn't have care. You're my family after all. And I need to become strong to protect it."

The scarlet haired stare at him for a minute before she sighs with a small smile. "...I always forget how much you take your burden seriously." she said. With that she turn around, "That's all I wanted to say, as well that me and Maria are going to be late, we have a meeting with….Gremory about something."

"Okay. Then I'll be home busy." Hiro said as he walk next to her, "Friend of mine wanted to play some WWIII."

"Who is it this time? The Owl, or the Hockey monster?" Mio asked him as they walk out.

"The Angel." Hiro simply said to her.

She simply let a sigh off her mouth, "I'm seriously worried with your choice of friends….But there's nothing I can do about it." Mio said.

"Look who's talking, do I need to remind you who has her older version of themselves as friend?" Hiro respond out.

"W-W-W-W-What?!" Mio relax face finally explode in embarrassment. "How dare you compare me to Gremory?!"

"Well think about it." Hiro form a cloud on his mind and point several traits, "Red hair, face expressions, royal Aura and…." He look away and scoff into his fist, which earn a glare from his sister.

"...You know your not fooling me, right?" Mio said with a serious tone, "We all know that Issei is right about your fetish of Big Breast-"

"Big Brother Complex Sister."

"Oppai Perv."

"Scarlet Virgin."

"Dirty Wolf."

They stop and slowly glare hard at each other, before they both let their air out, before smiling. "We really have some weird relationship."

"No comment there." Mio agreed with him.

…

..

.

At the end of the day, Hiro got home, as said before, both girls of the house were in a meeting with the older Red haired beauty. Issei was once again out on trying to make contracts, not liking that he still didn't have one yet. The first thing that Hiro did was throw everything on his personal into his room, grab a towel, take a bath, go and close his room. A perk of doing homework in school is to have the entire afternoon free!

The red-brunette simply took a seat in his chair, turn on his computer, and-

" _WOLFY! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"_

Instantly regret it, good thing he wasn't wearing headphones. Hiro growl as he press the mic button, "Why are you screaming at me?"

" _Shut it! Do you have any idea how horribly I'm suffering right now?! I practically was about to die just a few more seconds!"_ Says a grumpy voice through the other end.

"You? Die of what? Boredom? If so, by all means." Hiro respond back as he plugs his headphones. "Also, I think I told you I'm busy from 8:00 to 3:00? I don't think you understand the meaning of _'busy',_ it means-"

" _Don't you lecture me! Just get in here! These nukes are going to kill us all!"_ the other player shout from the other side in desperation.

"Fine!" Hiro shout as he press the game icon. Quickly entering the WWIII game, is basically the Third Greatest War in history. Basically, the President fucks us all after placing the Wall in Mexico, other countries began to argue at this, which ended in been threat to kill. So, all countries began to fight against each other for dominion. _(Not my best description, I know)_

 _('Let see….Ah, here he is.')_ Hiro thought as he found his online friend, _'LordBlackAngel'_ , fighting in France. He quickly press it and appeared moments later in the game, dress in the American Army uniform, with the name _'HungryRedWolf'_ on the top. "I'm here! Where are you?!"

" _I'm at your 6 a clock! 300 meters from spawn! Next to that restaurant with the statue that looks like a dick!"_

"...Very specific.." Hiro rolls his eyes as he dash away his character. Moments later, he found himself next to a restaurant with some...sort of rock in shape of a dick. "...Well shit. There really is statue shape of a dick." he said with his character doing the Saitama 'Ok' expression.

" _Finally! You got here in time!"_ Hiro turn to the side to see another soldier, only on the top was his own username. _"Quick, there's no time to waste! Some douchebag just planted 400 TNT on the next building!"_

"...I'm scared to fucking ask...But how?" Hiro asked him.

" _Yeah, there's things that happen when you are absent for a while, what was it call again-Ah right! Updates!"_ Angel shout at him.

"Hey! I have you know, I have life, work and a family to both protect and support!" Hiro respond back as they made their way to the building full of bombs.

" _...Fair enough."_ Angel said as they enter through the hole of the fall. _"Even so! You took way too much this time, what gives?"_

"...Let's put it nicely and said I lost something of mine in exchange of something else." Hiro said as he aim his AK-47 through the hall, looking for enemies. "Adding that my life change for the best or the worst."

" _...Damn, it must have been hard. What you lose?"_ Angel asked him, in which Hiro (real life) look away.

"Ummm… Is difficult for me to say…" he horribly lie, good thing they weren't face-to-face.

" _Oh….I understand, sorry for bringing it up."_ Angel apologize, he suddenly slide next to a turn stone pillar, _"Shh! Enemy spot it!"_ At that, Hiro got down and blend in with the floor, just in time as he was inches away of been spot by a pair of soldiers _(players)_ walking by

"Shit! That was close!" Hiro said as he slowly crawl next to Angel, "How close are those bombs?!"

 _"There on the upper level, last time I check, there were five of them."_ Angel said as he took his .44 ACP Ballester-Molina with a silencer and stealthy aim. _"These two are part of them… Should I risked it?"_

Hiro began to think quickly of a strategy, he look through the upper part and saw the players looking around. He then look at the ceiling, seeing the cracks on the brink of falling apart. "...Say, the bombs are on top us, right?" He received a grunt that means _'yes'_ , "And they are on the floor or on the walls?" Angel's character motion sideways, indicating that they were on the wall. "...I have a plan."

" _You? Having a plan? I'm sorry, am I talking to Wolfy?"_

"Two options; one, I disconnected right now and go play some Gmod Sandbox with The Crew, leaving you all alone in here, or, two; Listen to my plan that would possibly bring us into the greatest Michael Bay's explosion that not even Transformer would surpassed."

…

…

…

" _...Sometimes, you're a Devil in disguise; I can't tell whenever to be mad or happy at you."_

"Understatement of the year."

* * *

 _(_ _Few moments later_ _)_

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Both soldier's were walking away with an explosion that reached to the sky and beyond. The left soldier was placing some sunglasses in his eyes and throwing money in the air while the other soldier was smoking and throwing smoke clouds into the air with the words 'REKT' coming out. Above them was a title.

 _Announcer: DYNAMIC FINISH!_

" _Oh yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!"_ Angel shout with joy. _"Explosions and smoking weed with slow motion walk is always the best! I'm never doubting you ever again, Wolfy!"_

Hiro chuckle, "What can I say? We make a Apocalypses Duo."

" _Hell yeah!"_ Angel quickly agreed. Suddenly, Hiro heard some sort of sound that was very far away. _"Oh man….I have to leave, Wolfy. Something came up. Are you free next week?"_

"I think I am," Hiro replied, if he remembers correctly, Summer vacation would begin soon. "I'll keep you in touch, Angel."

" _Fineeeee~! Later!" *Player 'LordBlackAngel' disconnected from server.*_

Hiro took his earphones out, rest back on his seat and let a sigh out. He look at his window to see that it was almost night time. His clock was saying that it was 7:58. He was seriously playing for that long? _('I really need to get a better life.')_ he thought with a sigh. He disconnected from his game and stood up. Grabbing a towel and and some sleeping clothes, he began to make his way too the bath.

He reach the handle of the door to open it, and when he enter, his eyes widened.

Right inside was Mio, standing right in the middle of the room, naked. Her gorgeous body cover by a towel, which were press very tightly to her breasts. And she had a leg up as she was putting her underwear, but stop mid way when the door open up.

She and Hiro stare for a few moments, before the scarlet girl's face began to turn like her hair, her lips mumbling and her expression changing into anger enough for the red-brunette to recover his senses and blush hard.

"H-Hold on, Mio! Is not what you think-"

*Zap!*

" _Hirooooooooooo~!"_ Mio summon her electric magic and had her scarlet nightmare look.

"I'm serious!" Hiro walk forward, try to stop her, "The in use sign isn't-" he forgot that the floor was wet, and his foot slip. Crashing against Mio and falling down to the floor with him. He groan as his hand grab something soft without his conscious, "Mio, are you-"

"Kya~ W-Where are you grabbing?!" He heard her scream. He was confused before seeing that his hand had grabbed a hold of her ass. He blushes deeply as his finger dig on her skin.

"...Oh shit!"

"You pervert!"

 **Zap!**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

…

..

.

Dinner time. All Hyoudou members were down in their dinner table eating. With Hiro sporting bandages around his face and Mio eating forcefully the food into her mouth. Issei stares at them both with confusion, while Maria was been the ever lovely, innocent girl.

"Uhm...Did I miss something?" Issei spoke up.

"Nothing that your perverted head needs to know," Hiro responds while eating his noodles.

"...You saw her naked again? I knew you had it in ya'." the brunette smirk victorious. It didn't take too much for the pervert to understand what happened.

"Ise. When I finish eating, you better pray I'm in a calm mood." Mio treats him, which scare the brunette.

"Now. Now. There's no need to be embarrassed." Maria spoke up while eating a piece of bread. "Is normal for a boy and girl to have this encounters at random." Suddenly, her spine shivered in fear as on the background was Mio and Hiro glaring hard at her.

"Maria…Pray that I don't break you too hard." Hiro said as he moves his right arm up to view and crack his knuckles.

…

…

…

It was then that the red-brunette notice that the three of them were staring at him in surprise. "...What?"

"Hiro-san… When did you get a tattoo?" The red-brunette blink at his sister's question before looking at his arm. Sure enough, there were chains pictures wrapped around, but more importantly…. It began to move around, like a snake.

"What the hell?"


End file.
